Empatia
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Su psique y su cuerpo estan plagados de poder, y solo desea la venganza sobre quienes le arrebataron su niñez, su familia y a ella... sus planes se ven truncados cuando en una de las celdas reconoce a una muchacha con el cabello rosa, y ojos verdes. Ahora deberá encontrar la manera de seguir con la rebelión, y protegerla al mismo tiempo... REEDITADO
1. Capítulo1: perderlo todo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son se masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia de este fic si es mía.

Esta historia esta ambientada en un mundo futurista donde los humanos han dado es siguiente paso en la evolución de su especie. Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribó algo de este genero y me emociona mucho hacerlo.

Muchos saludos a todos, y gracias por leer;D

* * *

Empatía

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Perderlo todo…

.

.

**.**

**La caída de gremio**

_Los gritos no se detenían, a donde quiera que fueran, los lamentos de muertes llenaban la oscuridad. _

_El sonido del golpetear de sus pies descalzos, era amortiguado por las motocicletas deslizadoras que circulaba en busca de civiles huyendo._

_En medio de la noche las llamas azules de materia larx (como llamaba al nuevo tipo de energía acumulada solar) ardían con fuerza y quemaban las casas sin contemplaciones. _

_El humo subía en espirales por todas partes, nublando la visión por momentos._

_Ante todo ello, no podían hacer más que correr por la supervivencia (aunque el destino sería diferente para cada uno si eran encontrados, la probabilidades eran iguales de aterradoras cuando los separaran), eran demasiado jóvenes para intentar defenderse de gente tan poderosa._

_Particularmente, eran demasiado pequeños para el tipo de humanos que tenían que enfrentar…_

_Presas fáciles._

_Sumado a ello, sus familiares acababan de desaparecer en una explosión mortal que desintegró hasta los cimientos de las casas, y ellos dos eran simplemente un par de niños._

_Sin embargo, correr no era suficiente y ellos lo sabían innatamente. No era una tarea sencilla para sus piernas cortas, para su falta de experiencia en una guerra estúpida por el poder, y no para que lograran librarse de ellos…_

_Los perros cazadores del consejo._

_Él podía sentirlos, a cada paso se acercaban más a ellos. _

_Su habilidad extrasensorial era extremadamente alta para tener tan solo 10años de edad. Era un hijo nacido de dos telepatas muy poderosos, el inconveniente era que todo ese poder se había concentrado en su pequeño e inexperto cuerpo, haciendo demasiado complicado manejar ese nivel de energía psíquica, y al mismo tiempo, volviendo extremadamente volátil a un niño sin suficiente control de tan gran poder. _

_Ser un psíquico de fuerte estirpe del poder telequinetico era una carga dura para él._

_Muchos deseaban su poder, pero no podían simplemente arrebatárselo._

_La telequinesis para él había sido una maldición más que un don._

_La muerte lo rodeó los primeros años de su vida, todo por la falta de control. No es que las cosas fueran muy diferentes ahora, pero comprendía mejor el cambio en su mente y como limar sus emociones._

_Por otro lado, en una situación como esta, era casi imposible lograrlo._

_Y ahora, Sasuke sabía lo que ellos querían, solo una cosa, y esa bastaba para hacerle hervir la sangre con rabia e impotencia por su inexperiencia, por su falta de destrezas. Por tener tanto poder y no ser capaz de utilizarlo en contra de ellos, no sin la posibilidad de dañarla también._

_Ellos querían exterminar a todos los empáticos…_

_Solo de pensarlo su joven estomago se contrajo de repugnancia._

_Ella era una empática, su pequeña compañera de escape y era tan inocente como un pajarillo. _

_En su mente juvenil, no lograba comprender ¿cómo es que alguien deseaba matar a personas tan llenas de bondad?_

_El sabía de de primera mano, lo que era recibir cariño y curación de uno de ellos._

_Al pensar en alguien haciendo daño a esas personas, lo llenaba de confusión, especialmente al pensar ¿por qué alguien querría matar a una pequeña niña?_

_Los empáticos curaban los males emocionales y mentales de las personas, se conectaban con los demás a un nivel tan visceral que era imposible que te abandonaran una vez deseaban auxiliar, llegaba a ser incluso autodestructivos; ellos ayudaban en el equilibrio del mundo actual, y de las mentes evolucionadas… _

_Al menos eso era lo que su padre le había explicado._

_Su padre, ahora ya no existía por tratar de proteger a la familia de esta pequeña. Pero él no los culpaba, sabía quién era el verdadero responsable de aquella masacre._

_Sus gobernantes. Tanto había hablado Fagaku de ello, que después de la tercera vez ya no puso más atención._

_Se arrepentía de ello ahora._

_-Sasuke-un - murmuró en un sollozo la pequeña en pijama. Con su recién estrenada capacidad de hablar, era difícil pronunciar correctamente, siempre fue parlanchina aunque nadie le entendiera, por alguna razón se había tardado más en hablar que otros niños; en esta ocasión, sin duda la horrible noche se hallaba ya muy cansada para ser corregida, ni él se creía capaz de hacerlo. _

_La imagen del último momento de sus progenitores, lo dejó literalmente sin habla._

_Haber corrido por horas en las calles, ahora hechas un caos de cuerpos, sangre y desolación, lo hacía peor. _

_La guerra civil que acababa de desatar el consejo contra los empáticos era injusta, cruel. Una matanza de inocentes –t-ten –go miedo –hipó ella. Sus piernitas temblaban_

_-Ssshhhh- fue todo lo que pudo hacer mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosas y despeinados. Su propio cerebro no lograba formar ninguna frase de todos modos._

_Se hallaba tan abrumado, que su garganta estaba cerrada._

_Se agachó para que ella pudiera subir a su espalda, todo el proceso se lo indicó con señales, no podía permitir que su voz lo traicionara, que lo dejara romperse o desconcentrara. Él era la barrera entre las crudas emociones de terror y muerte que los rodeaban a cada paso. Cada violenta onda de emociones, podían bombardear la psique de la pequeña empática, destruyendo su cerebro y dejando de ser apenas un controlado dolor de cabeza._

_Una pequeña como ella, despojada de los escudos mentales para proteger su mente de cualquier intervención, estaba muerta._

_Ahora caminaban en las sombras, de callejón en callejón, como unas ratas de cloaca. Sus respiraciones desiguales, la ropa llena de cenizas y el ensordecedor sonido de los latidos de su corazón._

_Él también tenía miedo, pero no como ella. _

_La pequeña, a sus 4 años, de ninguna forma estaba preparada para la perdida de todo lo que conocía. La seguridad de su hogar, las sonrisas de sus padres, y las camas calientes con edredones de flores se habían acabado, para ser cambiados por el terror de que unos telepatas sin emociones (literalmente) la encontraran, y finalmente hicieran papilla su cerebro como lo hicieron con sus padres._

_Pero él en cambio, tenía miedo de que se la arrebataran. _

_Que la destruyeran enfrente de sus ojos. No lo soportaría._

_Eso lo transformaría en lo mismo que eran ellos, otro monstruo más, pero más letal…_

_Su capacidad era por demás aterradora._

_El poder levantar objetos animados e inanimados con la mente solo era la superficie de ese gran iceberg. Cuando descubrió que podía reorganizar materia y hacerla estallar en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca volvió a mirarse igual a sí mismo._

_Tenía miedo de su odio, de cómo la energía se movía caudalosa dentro de su cuerpo… de no poder controlarse._

_Ella no lo vio, no como él. _

_La visión de los vasos sanguíneos explotados en las cuecas de su madre, la sangre saliendo por sus oídos. No, ella ya había estado acostada, sin embargo lo sintió (un pequeña empática perdiendo la protección mental de sus padres), su grito desgarrador fue lo que le saco del shock, haciendo que automáticamente él levantara unos escudos psíquicos propios para ella. No tan fuertes como los anteriores, pero útiles. Y enseguida lo hizo correr a todo lo que su cuerpo podía, para sacarla de la cama, antes de que alguno de ellos la encontrara primero. Todo paralelamente._

_A duras penas salieron de la casa antes de que la explosión arrasara todo dentro de su hogar._

_Nunca creyó ser capaz de tanto, su poder seguía siendo un generador sin manivelas, o nivelación._

_Su entrenamiento psíquico –mental todavía no había terminado. Sasuke solía ser un alumno difícil. Siempre se esforzó pero una vez lograba algo, perdía el interés._

_A medida que avanzaban, los gritos y el humo, iba siendo amortiguado por la distancia, las calles se iban quedando desiertas._

_A pesar de que corría el año 2300, sus instintos de supervivencia y protección salieron a flote como en innumerables épocas, recordándole, que a pesar del avance evolutivo seguía siendo tan humano como las generaciones ancestrales._

_Él necesitaba sobrevivir, pero que ella lograra hacerlo, ocupada mucho más su mente._

_Solo sabía que ella era importante, no entendía porque, pero debía, necesitaba proteger a la pequeña Sakura a toda costa. _

_No solo era por ser sus padres amigos íntimos, no tenía nada que ver con ello. Él sentía, en alguna parte muy dentro de su sistema, que ella le pertenecía…_

_Especialmente ahora que tomaba su pequeña mano, que sentía los latidos de su infantil corazón y que se tenían solamente el uno al otro._

_Ahora ella era su todo, lo único bueno que le quedaba en el mundo._

_El pensamiento simplemente aumentó su terror._

_Increíblemente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, ya no existían más gritos, ni luces parpadeantes, ni deslizadores de la fuerza del orden inundando las calles, y traicionando a los civiles a favor de una matanza._

_¿Todo por más poder, por más dinero y por callar la rebelión? -Se preguntó mirando más allá del paisaje inmediato._

_En la lejanía, las viviendas parecían como una enorme fogata._

_Se obligó a no pensar en nada que pudiera debilitar los escudos mentales que había armado para Sakura en tan poco tiempo. La inestabilidad de ese muro era innegable._

_No necesitaba agregar una grieta más a la, ya de por sí, frágil barrera._

_En la negra calma de la reserva ecológica más grande de la inmediaciones, se dio el lujo de relajarse unos segundos, de recordar en qué dirección estaba el lago y sus cabañas deshabitadas, para pasar por lo menos una noche de sueño antes de volver a huir._

_Sakura iba muy silenciosa –acción que indicaba su alto nivel de malestar emocional – algo nada común en ella. Sin embargo apretaba su mano con la suya más pequeña cada que necesitaba un descanso, y él hacía caso a las señales en la medida de sus posibilidades._

_Aminoraba el paso de cuando en cuando, la dejaba recargarse en él, no iba a dejar que los encontraran. No contaban con ese lujo._

_La cargo unas cuantas veces, para ayudarla, era lo máximo podía ofrecer en esos momentos._

_Bajo a la niña al suelo por segunda vez, ya necesitando un descanso, y la colocó en el suelo de pastos verdes y suaves, ahora que era más fácil el camino._

_Pensar en la posibilidad de ser encontrados, ensombrecía un espacio muy profundo en su pecho._

_Sin embargo estaba decidido a mantenerlos vivos, a mantenerla a salvo._

_No se hundiría, No iba a rabiar, no perdería el control de sí mismo, o permitiría que de repente todas sus emociones se agolparan en su cuerpo; se le enseño que era una reacción normal ante cualquier evento traumático, pero controlable, tenía que lograrlo._

"_tengo el poder de controlarme" –pensó para tratar de calmar las ondas de energía que luchaban por salir de su organismo._

_Puso todas sus fuerzas en ello, siendo el mayor y el hombre, era su deber lograrlo, pero la verdad de la situación es que estaba agotado mental y físicamente. _

…_Y solo era un niño sin experiencia en la batalla mental._

_Su autocontrol era un completo fiasco, y sus niveles de energía comenzaban a fluctuar._

_No obstante todo el esfuerzo puesto en dominarse a sí mismo y su explosiva telequinesis, su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el llanto que empezaba a quebrar su dominio. _

_Su dolor era demasiado potente, su ira demasiado negra y desgarradora, su angustia lo ahogaba…_

_Detuvo abruptamente su avance, con miedo por lo que se avecinaba._

_Por la seguridad de la inocente pequeña._

_Esperando un golpe de poder telepático que destrozara los árboles, y el terreno a su alrededor e incluso a ella; protegió a la niña con todo lo que le quedaba de autocontrol, formando un escudo de partículas a su alrededor, era imperfecto como todo lo que hacía a su edad, pero le impediría morir por el golpe de energía._

_Sabía que él era un monstruo en potencia, era uno de los poderosos telepatas de la raza que acababa de terminar con la familia se Sakura, y a pesar de ello, paradójicamente, hijo de los líderes de una "rebelión secreta" contra el consejo. _

_Incluso si era una bomba de tiempo andante, no quería lastimarla._

_No deseaba que la maldad que en él moraba, la alcanzara._

_Pasaron los segundos, y en lugar de la esperada explosión de energía por el choque de sus emociones, su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, su mente en caos se llenó de aceptación, y esperanza._

_Un cansancio como no había sentido antes, le sobrevino._

_Aturdido abrió los ojos, miro en todas direcciones, incluso analizó sus niveles de poder, tal como su padre le mostrara hace solo una semana atrás._

_Asombrosamente todo estaba normal, como el aguan cristalina de un estanque en ondulante constancia._

"_Los empáticos regulan y curan las energías psíquicas y emocionales…"-las palabras de Fagaku hicieron eco en sus recuerdos._

_Fue cuando lo supo, y desconcertado miro a la pequeña peli rosa con compresión._

_Sus ojos verdes concentrados en su dirección, como si lo mirara, pero sin verlo en realidad. Sus manos emitían un muy tenue brillo, que solo podía percibir por la oscuridad del bosque._

_Estaba curándolo desde el interior…_

_Una pequeña de tan solo 4 años, cuando se suponía el despertar normal de poderes empezaba a presentarse hasta los 8años._

_El conocimiento inundó su sistema, haciéndolo comprender íntimamente la importancia de la existencia de los empáticos, de esa pequeña que siempre fue protegida más que otros niños, y supo que sin ella, él también se convertiría en un asesino sin emociones, un perro más en las filas del consejo, ella era su ancla._

_Ella era única, especial._

_Por Sakura las cosas podían ser diferentes, y dentro de Sasuke hubo un poco de paz._

_Y entonces volvió a sentir un cambio, la sensación de alarma se disparó, pero era demasiado tarde._

_Eran ellos._

_Los cazadores, como los conocían en el bando rebelde._

_De la nada hizo su aparición el sujeto con ese uniforme negro de alta tecnología anti-ataques, y asió con brutalidad a la pequeña, quien pataleó sin reflexión y gritaba de miedo._

_El horror de la escena rompió al muchachito._

_El control apenas obtenido se fundió como agua en el desierto, a causa del hombre que sujetaba tan rudamente a Sakura sin inmutarse por sus gritos de dolor y desasosiego._

_Sasuke no espero más e hizo explotar el cráneo del individuo, asombrado de su energía atravesara el escudo físico y de no haber dañado a la niña; eso mismo fue hecho a los padres de ambos, solo que ellos no contaban con protección anti-telequinesis._

_Con su destructivo poder ni siquiera el casco contra choques fue suficiente-su familia ya lo había sospechado, Sasuke era más poderoso de lo que cualquiera imaginaba- el cuerpo inerte del hombre yacía en un baño de su propia sangre. Solo una pequeña demostración de la destrucción que era capaz de causar._

_Quiso correr por ella, recuperarla, pero sus extremidades fueron sujetadas por una fuerza invisible. Más de tres hombres se materializaron delante de ellos._

_-¡SASUKE- KUN!- era la primera vez que pronunciaba correctamente su nombre y era para llamarlo con desesperación –"¡no se la lleven!"- Fue lo último que pensó cuando llegaron más hombres a contener su poder mental. Un segundo después perdió el conocimiento por un golpe masivo de energía en su cráneo -¡SASUKE!..._

_Y todo se volvió oscuro…_

….

**=13 años después=**

Despertó tan jadeante que respirar era una acción difícil.

El control que tan arduamente había moldeado, era una frágil onda.

Se hallaba en un enredo se estériles sabanas grises, su sistema nervioso con los remanentes del terror por los atemorizados ojos verdes de ella. Recordar ese día de perdidas, le dejó el sudor frío corriendo por la espalda, su corazón precipitándose de dolor...

Sentir era algo que no se podía permitir.

Sistemáticamente reanudo sus funciones normales, revisando su mente y todo lo que en ella sucedía. Sin moverse de la cama y con la habitación todavía a oscuras, buscó en su sistema psíquico.

Si estuviera aun en el centro reformatorio infantil del condicionamiento, la escena anterior sería mérito para un lavado de cerebro, el reacondicionamiento, o el aumento de la droga NS604. Una manera rápida y "eficaz" para mantenerlo dentro de los márgenes del protocolo _NEOPSITK_ (el nuevo régimen de gobierno que consideraba las emociones un cáncer para la raza humana, o a los empáticos el parasito de esas amociones).

Era positivo que hace años había sido autorizado como individuo estable para vivir el_ condicionamiento_: el entrenamiento intensivo – que _eliminaba_ las emociones bajo una serie de respuestas relacionadas al dolor.

Los métodos para lograr esto, era tan brutal e incansables, que conquistaban tarde o temprano las mentes más rebeldes. Un entrenamiento _arduo_ fundamentalmente para los jóvenes que eran preparados para labores en la milicia, como lo eran los agentes de la ley.

Adiestramiento que fue impartido con más rigor, a todos los niños telepatas relacionados con empáticos…

Como él…

Pero Sasuke, diferente desde el principio, fue considerado extremadamente peligroso.

Las capacidades de su poder eran 10% mayor a la medida máxima especificada -era inestable de sus facultades para actuar dentro de los nuevos estándares –_altamente emocional_\- escuchó que decía con frialdad científica uno de los doctores.

Si no lo habían eliminado era por su gran poder. No era ningún tonto que creyera en la compasión por parte de asesinos.

Él solo tenía 11 para entonces, un año después que los separaran.

-_Es un chico difícil de manejar_ – explicó por esas mismas fechas otro entrenador.

Y sabía porque acarreaba tantos "_problemas_".

A pesar de los intentos desgarradores, prácticamente brutales, para tomar esa información de su cerebro, nunca revelo nada.

No importaba las veces que desgarraban su psique, que quedo tirado en una celda fría y acostada en un pequeño charco de sangre. El nombre de la empática culpable de su _estado inestable_ nunca logró ser expuesto.

Esa información trascendental estaba en lo más profundo de su mente, protegida por murallas y murallas, todas ellas llenas de claves y enredos. Era un nombre que consideraba sagrado.

Su creación mental llena de confusión y hecha para confundirse hasta a sí mismo, al punto que logró ser clasificado como una degeneración mental parecida a la locura.

_Loco por un año._

Ese momento decisivo, cuando pensaron que estaba curado, los instó a iniciar el verdadero condicionamiento.

Proceso al que lo iniciaron horas después de decirle que sabían finalmente de ella y que ahora estaba muerta, y por su culpa no quedan ni los restos…

Desidia no creerles, no dijeron edad o aspecto físico. En ese entonces todavía tenía esperanza.

No cabe duda que era solo un niño.

Verdad o mentira, fue una prueba monumental controlar su temperamento, su rabia ciega, enterrar sus emociones en la misma caja mental donde estaban los recuerdos sobre esa niña, pero lo hizo, nadie sabría alguna vez lo que ella había significado para él, para todos…

Apretó los puños en una íntima demostración de rebeldía, una que por mínima que fuera no era permitida, y acción que nunca realizaba en público.

Una cosa era verdad en toda la farsa; la habilidad empática que lo curo de la rabia ese oscuro día, fue tan fuerte, que aún después de tanto tiempo, el protocolo no funcionaba en él a toda su capacidad.

Nunca, ni uno solo de los instructores, logró atar la cuerda telepática de Sasuke en su totalidad. Era un ente autónomo, donde las masas estaban atadas a las órdenes de otros. Su capacidad de razonar lo que quería y lo que no, era sumamente lucida. Nadie podía controlarlo, aunque fingiera que lo hacían.

Solo bastaba que él trabajara más, unas cuantas semanas en las claves, para liberar las restricciones que encadenaban su poder y sabía que sería libre de utilizarlo como quisiera.

Ese era otro de sus secretos, nadie en el mundo lo sabía, lo mortal que podía ser.

Él no estaba realmente controlado.

Ahora era un asesino, y era perfectamente sencillo utilizar sus _dones_ para ello.

No obstante necesitaba parecer un perro entrenado, sumido bajo el mando del consejo gobernante del sector terrestre. Y todavía más, si quería lograr su objetivo.

Lo único que ahora lo mantenía con vida, y en el protocolo de ese condicionamiento infrahumano, trabajando como autómata, era su búsqueda de la revolución.

Hace 10 años que no pensaba en ella, es su ojos inocentes, en su devota confianza en él… o en sus gritos de pánico y dolor.

También hace mucho que no perdía en control de uno solo de sus latidos.

Y eso no le gustaba.

-_Su condicionamiento era perfecto. Debía serlo-_ pensó en las palabras pragmáticas y frías de su instructor una vez lo dieron de alta como un miembro competente en las filas de los _agentes de la ley. Los cazadores._

_Era justo lo que más había temido como un niño._

Un perro matón, ceñido solo a los mandatos de los sucios gobernantes. Haciendo el trabajo deshonesto entre las sombras, mientras ellos se las daban de sabios y prudentes frete a toda la comunidad humana de las demás colonias espaciales.

La existencia era árida, y vacía. No sentía nada al despertar (generalmente no lo hacía), no había descaso para alguien como él.

Ya estaba muerto por dentro, que era peor que morir de verdad.

A la muerte le daba la bienvenida, siempre cuando con ella lograra llevarse a unos cuantos de esos farsantes.

Se consideró muerto el mismo día que supo que lo estaba ella, porque hoy lo creía.

La pequeña era lo único bueno que conoció después de sus padres.

Con la expresión impasible se levantó de la cama; por completo en el estado consiente volvía a ser el mismo, helado y sin emociones, ese era él en la actualidad, una máquina de muerte.

Enviado a misiones secretas de asesinato y espionaje para el consejo.

No sentía nada, todo dentro de él estaba entumecido. No había nada, ni remordimiento, ni dolor, ni conexiones emocionales; su conciencia (si es que había una) estaba apagada.

Su condicionamiento estaba roto, sin embargo, era una coraza eficaz. Sí, pero para algo más oscuro.

Sí, lo habían condicionado perfectamente, pero con todo, él solo tenía una cosa en mente que lo movía a continuar bajo el mando del consejo gobernante.

La única emoción que se permitía filtrar a sus sentidos.

_Odio. Ira…_

_Vivía para la venganza_

Y la tomaría…

.

.

.

* * *

Los que ya an han visto este proyecto, gracias por releerlo. LO ESTOY EDITANDO ANTES DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SEA CLARO.

Muchos saludos.


	2. Capitulo2: la empatica

Esta historia es mía. Los personajes son prestados de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**NOTA: Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y por leer. Muchos saludos.**

**NOTA2: Algunos nombres han sido cambiados ligeramente para la conveniencia de la historia. **

**ESTA ES UN REEDICIÓN, LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE TAL VEZ ALGUNAS PARTES SE ENTIENDAN MEJOR, O DIFERENTE. TAMBIÉN, SE HE AUMENTADO ALGUNAS LINEAS MÁS A LA TRAMA, LO QUE PUEDE ESCLARESER MÁS CIERTAS PARTES. **

* * *

**PARA QUIENES GUSTEN LEER OTRA VEZ.**

**GRACIAS:**

**Cinlayj2**: Muchas gracias, es uno de los proyectos que tenía muchas ganas de hacer, pero como siempre que uno empieza algo (especialmente yo) pasan un montón de cosas que no dejan avanzar. Claro que pienso terminar este fic.

**Vera Xaire:** bueno a mí también me encanta. Gracias por el review, y enserio voy a continuar, solo que todo se me junto, el virus, junto con la falta de internet. Muchos saludos.

**GenesisSakuritax:** ay, muchas gracias por escribir, tu siempre me animas, y siento pensar que el que no esté escribiendo te desanime un poco, he tenido muchos pendientes y no he podido ni escribir, ya no digamos actualizar. La verdad estoy muy frustrada el retraso.

**ANTICHRIST SOY LO PEOR:** Claro que lo voy a continuar, especialmente ahora que ya arregle ms problemas técnicos. Estoy contenta de que te agrade la narración, revise varias veces, aunque siempre se me va un dedo. Muchos saludos.

**Guest**: Gracias T.T, que bueno que te guste, yo estoy muy enojada por no haber podido avanzar. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza. Pido perdón.

**Fhanykk**: gracias, voy a continuar la historia, claro que pronto se verá como se reencuentran y si ella sigue viva. Muchos saludos.

**sakurita haruno**: hay ya te decepcione con lo de no tardarse, yo no quería que pasara, me quede sin compu y sin internet, y ahora estoy super atrasada. Ahora finalmente tengo inter y compu. Muchos saludos.

**Lady Haven:** Si, leí todo los libros de Psi cambiantes, y lo básico sí, esa idea me gustó. Pero yo lo hice en un fututo más lejano, donde ya hay colonias espaciales, no hay cambiantes entre los humanos. Además todos ya han evolucionado con habilidades psíquicas, no hay humano sin alguna habilidad, por muy mínima que sea. Habrá una continuación, si. Gracias por escribir y lo siento mucho por la tardanza.

**Sibreka:** Gracias si lo voy a continuar, lo siento por la tardanza, y ya arriba veras porque he tardado tanto. Y perdón por ello.

**Kassy Solis:** Muchas gracias por pensar que la idea es buena, yo solo espero que lo siga siendo, y pido perdón por la tardanza, yo lo siento, odio tardar y más no tener computadora. Muchos saludos.

**Gaby Chanii:** Lo sabrás. Gracias por el review y lo siento si no avanzo pronto, pero prometo pero ahora mismo no tengo computadora y tampoco internet, pero tengo muchos deseos de hacer este fic y quiero que quede muy bien. Saludos

**inesUchiha:** ¡Ines chan! Quiero llorar porque no tengo compu. Estoy muy triste. Pero estoy avanzando como pueda. Gracias por escribir, gracias por ser contante y darme ánimos, te mando saludos.

Besscy: te mando muchos saludos.

* * *

.

.

.

Empatia1

.

.

.

**Capítulo1: La empática atrapada.**

_-Este es un boletín de noticias integrales multi-espaciales, para las uniones de colonias de Terra Organizadas._

_-Los rebeldes y manifestantes en Terra Original, han tomado las calles, protestando contra el nuevo régimen del consejo gobernante, declaran que el condicionamiento y todos sus métodos, son un sistema de opresión humana. Además de ello, han adjudicando las recientes desapariciones de sus funcionarios y representantes de mayor importancia a los agentes de la ley, mismos que reciben órdenes directas de Comandante Kabuto G. portavoz del líder beta, Oro-himaru._

_-En una entrevista anterior, el Comandante G. niega todas las acusaciones y atribuye a los activistas ser un grupo de fanáticos tradicionalistas cerrados a las nuevas reformas._

_De un momento a otro la escena cambio, mostrando una imagen de gente en las calles principales de Terra Original._

_-"Tiene agentes encubiertos" – dijo una mujer en la pantalla, llorando con aflicción y rabia al mismo tiempo –"todo porque decidimos no someternos a la droga NS604, se llevaron a los niños, a mi hijo" – ella sollozo. Una muestra pura de su falta de condicionamiento-"Ellos dijeron ante el congreso de las colonias, que el nuevo régimen educativo era una opción, que no obligarían a los ciudadanos a someterse al condicionamiento, pero cada día más personas ponen a sus hijos en las escuelas especiales para que no desaparezcan, todos tienen miedo…"- _

_la entrevista paso a una nueva escena._

_El grupo de manifestantes se hacen llamar "libertad para todos" y tienen programadas una serie de protestas no violentas, en disconformidad con las desapariciones de 4 de sus líderes; Kurenai Dhorin, primera mujer telepata en negar abiertamente la eficacia del condicionamiento. Iruka Jun-hin, sobreviviente empático de la generación 3 y quien había mostrado innumerables veces la sanación empática. Shion Zorha, la investigadora más joven en estudiar la estructura mental empática, y Chiyo Kehar, Doctora eminente que sobrevive desde la primera generación psíquica._

_Cada uno de sus rostros apareció cuidadosamente en la imagen a medida que los iban mencionando. Este sin duda era el noticiero más intrépido, nadie hasta ahora se había atrevido a tratar del asunto por mucho tiempo._

En la proyección holográfica se mostraron nuevamente cientos de personas caminando por la calles. Todo ellos con ropa de colores brillantes; naranjas, violetas, amarillos, rojo, rosa, verde, azul. Lo singular del grupo no eran sus ropas de múltiples colores, sino sus cabellos. Cada uno en esa multitud, lleva sus hebras teñidas en lila, azul pastel, rosa, rojo anaranjado…

_-"de esta manera ninguno de ellos podrá ignorarnos" –dijo uno de los jóvenes que marcha en la masa de personas._

_-"Nunca vamos a aceptar una ley que mata las emociones, que nos niega el poder de elegir, de amar a nuestras familias abiertamente. No somos maquinas…" –comentó una mujer castaña con mechas rubias, su mirada violeta brillando con rebeldía, mostrando su pasión por la causa._

_Pasión_, una palabra antes admirada, ahora tan condenada como él que la promovía y la sentía.

_-"No podrán ocultar por más tiempo sus crímenes de los dirigentes de las colonias Terra unidas" –la declaración del hombre peli azul fue severa. Ningún rebelde radical real se atrevería a revelar tanta emoción._

_-"tal vez esto le haga pensar que no nos tomamos seriamente el movimiento, pero es todo lo contrario. Ahora mismo inclusive, estando frete a las cámaras, arriesgamos nuestras vidas como muchos otros, y más aún con la decisión de mantener el color en nuestros cabellos, ya que nos identifica y va en contra de las normas del condicionamiento. Nos hace blanco fácil para los asesinos del gobierno. Pero eso es justo lo que queremos, lo sabrán cuando empecemos a desaparecer también, estamos dispuestos a ese sacrificio…_

Sasuke detuvo la proyección con un movimiento de su mano en el aire, los sensores detectando sus indicaciones con facilidad. Se reservó sus emociones, como siempre lo hacía.

Su _hogar _contaba con el equipo básico de sustento humano en casas y departamentos tecnológicos. Por cada centímetro cuadrado, se escondían pequeñas maquinas detectoras que supuestamente _ayudaban _ a mantener la salud de los residentes. Pero dichas maquinas también filtraban información a las bases de datos virtuales de la Torre Regente, donde los agentes de la ley en el área de información, buscaban datos inusuales, desde niveles elevados de energía mental, hasta cambios drásticos en las mediciones físicas de salud.

En el instante que hizo ese lugar su base de operaciones, manipuló meticulosamente cada tramo, siempre con poca energía mientras movía moléculas de oxigeno y el hidrogeno en el aire para hacer envejecer rápidamente los equipos, para estropearlos.

El proyector era lo único que no se molestó en alterar. Él solamente miraba el reporte de las colonias por información, en busca de cosas que no encajaban, de infiltrados del consejo o de verdaderos rebeldes.

Mantenía el funcionamiento somático del departamento en lo más mínimo. Incluso si los _micro-escáneres_ ya no detectaban sus cambios energético-psíquicos, sabía que era arriesgado llamar la atención. Por lo que jamás programaba aumentos de temperatura en invierno, o clima templada en verano.

Acostumbrado a esa forma de vida sin mayores comodidades, el calor o frio no eran problema y en las misiones le era más rápido adaptarse a los cambios atmosféricos. Por otro lado, las sensaciones táctiles lo mantenían alerta, conectado a ese exiguo lado humano que le quedaba, recordándole que era mortal, que sentía.

Últimamente solo estaba haciendo misiones de reconocimiento, lo cual no le extrañaba. Era el mejor, pero sus datos se hallaban manipulados a posta. Necesitaba tiempo para infiltrarse entre los rebeldes, saber donde trabajaban y rastrear traidores entre ellos, gente ambiciosa que pudieran ponerlos en peligro.

Las protestas empezaban a ser más notorias, distrayendo un poco la atención de los líderes regentes, cada día se formaban más grupos que se decían _rebeldes_ en Terra original. Sin embargo, los que acababa de ver por la proyección holográfica eran protestas de menor prioridad.

Eran los rebeldes en las sombras los que preocupaban a los dirigentes.

Los otros regentes de las demás colonias Terra, solo habían permitido el plan del condicionamiento como una prueba. La _Unión de Gobernantes_ _Terra O, _tenía un año y medio, a partir de la semana siguiente, para probar que el condicionamiento y la droga, eran viables para dominar el poder de la psiquis y ser un apoyo desarrollando integralmente las nuevas habilidades que la evolución había traído a la raza humana.

Para eso ellos querían eliminar a los rebeldes sin que en las otras colonias se percataran.

Y era a él a quien encomendarían tal tarea… En esto no podía pasar desapercibido aunque lo intentara. El manipular esa información, en constante flujo en la Torre Regente solo le traería problemas, y atención no deseada.

Cumpliría con la tarea, pero de la manera que él deseara. Solo que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente, no mataría realmente. A tal punto era fútil hacerlo.

Estaba muy cerca de saber todo lo que necesitaba, solo debía esperar un poco más.

Para cuando los líderes se dieran cuenta de que no había eliminado a ningún rebelde, y entendieran siempre debieron temer a él, todo estaría acabado.

La venganza estaría cumplida.

Era un aspecto positivo en sus planes, que hace mucho viviera solo, y que sus escudos mentales eran tan sólidos, e impenetrables, que no necesitaba de supervisión constante. Sino ahora mismo lo mandarían a un reacondicionamiento intensivo.

No solo olvidaría todo lo que se proponía, también lo dejaría como un títere sin alma para los usos totales de sus dirigentes.

Jamás lo permitiría, en este momento no podían saberlo. No debían.

Ya que él tenía conocimiento, de al menos cien comandos que le permitía manipular información en las bases de datos de la organización regente, era aún más escrupuloso en sus acciones desde entonces.

Todos los archivos clasificados y olvidados eran datos prohibidos. Todo eso, supuestamente desaparecido, ni él, o cualquier otro ciudadano de las Terras unidas debía saberla. Pero descifró de eso y muchas más que le daban poder, no solo físico y mental, sino estratégico. Cosas podridas de cada uno de los gobernantes. De hechos enterrados en la podredumbre de la corrupción, lugares de reunión, sus hogares y algunas de sus costumbres.

Ni siquiera los propios supervisores lo sabían.

Ninguno de ellos estaba al corriente de la capacidad de Sasuke para el robo de información.

Era una habilidad que tuvo que pulir, para no volverse como los integrantes del comando _Phanton._

_Asesinos con sed de dolor y sangre._

Con el tiempo, las clases auto impuestas de robo de datos, más la historia que venía con ella, fueron su base para seguir _humano_, a pesar de haberle robado todo lo que tenía junto con sus emociones, no le arrebatarían a demás la voluntad.

Y no era solo por la venganza y todo lo que le arrebataron. Era por ella y los que eran igual de inocentes que llevaría su máscara hasta las últimas consecuencias. Así precisara matar inocentes para ganar la confianza de los corruptos, y llegar a ellos.

Ya había pasado la finísima línea de la redención, matando a gente inocente. Lo único compasivo que pudo hacer por ellos fue hacerlo con terrible rapidez.

Recordaba los nombres de cada una de esas personas.

Al final exterminaría a los consejeros tan sanguinariamente como ellos hicieron con todo lo que tenía. Como con cada una de sus víctimas incautas e idealistas, solo que con ellos, se tomaría si tiempo.

Sasuke era arma adiestrada para matar después de todo. Solo veía, a donde quiera que fuera, oscuridad y podredumbre, disfrazada de lógica calculadora, de empresarios perfectamente educados, de una ley correcta.

Los avances en una ciudad llena de transportes aéreo-espaciales y dinámicos, con lo último de los modelos para viajar en Terra y entre las colonias de otros puertos espaciales, era la inmaculada puesta para ese teatro. _Ellos_ habían hecho lo posible por no revelar sus fallos. Todos los detalles en la superficie de la primera capital de la colonia, Nueva Mercury, impecables.

Eso provocaba el efecto deseado; que en las colonias espaciales de Terra-Mars, Terra-J-Five y NeoTerra; solo vieran la organización ideal, una comunidad humana funcionando como un reloj, crea la imagen de una Terra-original de camino hacia la Utopía. Todo gracias a su sistema de adecuación _perfecto._

Pero todo era una farsa, una grande y asquerosa, tanto como decir que él era un simple manifestante sin importancia.

La realidad estaba muy lejos de la perfección. Solo bastaba con bajar al _mundo_ subterráneo, donde túneles kilométricos de titanio y aleaciones de iridio, escondían entre sus rincones, civiles escapando de su gobierno, gente sin hogar y sin trabajo debido a que no encajaban en el ideal de los regentes.

Por eso, mediante la revolución revelaría todas las mentiras cubiertas por ellos, mientras los hacía sufrir lenta y dolorosamente en el proceso. Incluso si en el camino, tuviera que hacer algunos sacrificios humanos.

-_Eso no le habría gustado a ella_\- reflexionó un solo segundo, pero dejó la idea inmediatamente. Lo único que acabaría con la esterilidad, y la esclavitud de las mentes era una revolución. El exterminio de una cadena de gobernantes autócratas y corrompidos. Él tenía poder para hacerlo.

_Sakura…_

Ya ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. No debía.

La sola palabra desataba cosas dentro de él que lo podían dejar en evidencia.

Simplemente el recordatorio de que alguna vez existió, despertaba algo en su mente que daba una pequeña sacudida a sus sentidos psíquicos, tratando de elevar furiosamente su energía mental. Enseguida recordó la razón por la que no se permitía siquiera recordar su efímera existencia.

Fracturaba sus escudos internos, y le revolvía el estómago.

Y no podía romperse, todavía no, hasta que llegara a los dirigentes supremos.

Avanzando descalzo sobre el piso frio del departamento, buscó la forma inmediata de entrar en sí. Fue directo a la zona salubre, donde un baño frío lo mantendría concentrado en las punzantes sensaciones de dolor, el agua helada le permitía enfocarse después de un golpe emocional nocturno.

Los _cazadores_ no soñaban o tenían pesadillas, y él no debía ser la excepción.

Todavía sin poder deshacerse por completo de su anterior error, solo el pensar en su nombre, evocó una risa grabada en su mente y se coló en sus defensas. Los botones digitales en la pared, le permitieron bajar la temperatura otros grados.

Solo ella, un después de su fallecimiento, lo convertía en humano con sensaciones nuevamente por breves instantes. El sonido de su alegría era justo como lo recordaba, los recuerdos de una niña de tres años con cabello rosa, exactamente cuando la conoció un año antes del desastre.

No sabía que pasaba con él. Se había despertado del todo alterado.

Un mal presentimiento le sobrevino, y por desgracia casi nunca fallaba.

Solo tuvo un año y medio para convivir con ella, conocerla, junto con su familia… muy poco tiempo antes del desastre.

De niño nunca entendió claramente lo que ella significaba para él.

_-Pero ahora lo sabía, al menos en teoría_\- Recordó mientras activaba el sistema de limpieza y escaneo de bacterias aerobias. Casi con toda la dermis entumecida por el baño helado, y la luz solar entrando por la pequeña venta del fondo.

Estudio por años –en la clandestinidad de las redes rebeldes- las cosas que le dijo Fagaku poco después que la conocieran. Cosas que le repitió meses antes del extermino; hablándole de su _afinidad _con _esa niña. _

Su afinidad con ella había estado por encima de la escala humana, muy por encima. La mirada de su progenitor fue tanto admirada como sorprendida. En ese entonces Sasuke no sabía si tanta sorpresa era porque los padres de la pequeña permitieran el análisis, o por los resultados mismos.

En ese entonces, aún sin el condicionamiento, la manera en la que su padre lo explicara, después de pasar de su primera impresión, fue muy fría, con tecnicismos y detalles, como si esas palabras explicaran todo.

-_Un tipo se simbiosis_ – era lo que definió su padre. Pero no era lo único que implicaba.

Entonces, sin poder mantener a raya sus memorias, recordó la primera vez que la vio, tan pequeña y frágil, pero a la vez tan brillante como una estrella en medio de la noche. El momento en que se observaron el uno al otro, recibió una sacudida en todas las células de su cuerpo.

Ni una sola vez había sentido lo mismo nuevamente.

Ella debió vivir, pertenecerle y ser su balanza.

En el cubículo sanitario recibió su último rociado antibacterial, disipando mínimamente ese sombrío pensamiento final.

En cambio ahora tenía las manos llenas de sangre, estaba tan podrido como todos ahí y era un asesino que no dudaba, mataba antes de que la víctima se diera cuenta.

Salió prácticamente seco. Las prendar que necesitaría, ordenadas pulcramente en las gavetas selladas. Activas solamente con sus huellas dactilares.

Jamás se engañó una vez cumplió su primera comisión. Le mandaban y él no objetaba, preguntaba o vacilaba.

Era el mejor…

Como fuera, si no lo hacia él, lo haría otro. Y no serían rápidos, ni se compadecerían.

La campaña de extermino empático no acabó con todos ellos, o con la habilidad de la empatía, ni mucho menos con las rebeliones y con todo sus simpatizantes. Eso era lo único a su favor en la actualidad –Sasuke era prueba de tal supervivencia. Todos necesitaban a los empáticos, lo admitiera el gobierno actual o no.

Incluso un homicida, como él mismo.

El punto a favor más importante del mando rebelde, era el ojo puesto sobre el gobierno de Terra O. por las otras naciones de colonias planetarias. Observándolos estrechamente desde en el día en que sacrificaron a esos inocentes empáticos.

Quería dejar de pensar en ese día, y especialmente en esa noche, en sus gritos.

Por eso él había necesitado saber, investigar a fondo el motivo y conocer los objetivos de sus enemigos.

Una vez estuvo limpio y vestido, volvió al área común, donde podría ordenar algún alimento alto en nutrientes para su sustento diario.

Mientras lo hacía, dentro de su psique repasó los datos tan celosamente guardados ahí. Buscando nuevamente por detalles que pudieran ser pasados por alto.

_Una vez fuera del complejo para reeducación infantil, empezó a realizar sus propias indagaciones, sus propias conjeturas en cuanto a la existencia y motivo de la evolución mental para las fuerzas psíquica en un derivado de empáticos._

_La información que encontró era amplia, pero insuficiente._

_Evolutivamente, ciertas poblaciones de la raza humana se habían desarrollado de forma inminente a su nuevo entorno, sus capacidades intelectuales adaptadas para la nueva era, en que la mente se consideraba una fuerza más terminante que la física._

_Sin embargo los que desarrollaron la psíquica-telepatía, también tendían a tener otros dones similares pero más letales, como la telequinesis, tele transportación, manipulación de la materia, o la energía y demás, podían llegar a ser destructivos de forma alarmante. _

_Ese se volvió un problema cada vez más común y más preocupante. Se necesitaban una barrera a modo de contención, o algo que ayudara a canalizar la energía. A comprenderla._

_Las emociones conflictivas eran los detonantes calve para crear psicópatas, y desequilibrados. El estrés, la impotencia, la ira o el miedo, solo un ejemplo de emociones que desenfocaban el poder de los evolucionados humanos; madres morían tratando de calmar a sus hijos debido a que los pequeños nacían cada vez más poderosos, incluso más que los padres. Niños quedaban huérfanos y mataban accidentalmente en un ataque de ira infantil, o padres discutiendo causaban destrucción a sus hogares…_

_Nadie sabe cuándo apareció el primer empático –los datos estaban perdidos-, lo único era, que su don estabilizó las cargas cegadoras de poder de una forma tal, que todas esas emociones y el poder generado dejaba de fluctuar en explosiones incontrolables._

_Sin importar la habilidad especial del psíquico-telepata, así fuera la más explosiva telequinesis, era milagrosamente controlada._

_A medida que paso el tiempo, se percataron de que por cada telepata con variaciones de poder cuantitativamente destructivos, había un empático, que actuaba como una válvula de escape para el tremendo poder._

Claro, esa información era altamente clasificada. Quien tuviera conocimiento de eso tenía un pase directo al matadero.

Él no pensaba morir a menos que fuera a destruir la tapadera de los dirigentes. Y no era el caso.

En su investigación encontró, que la afinidad genética y emocional era un catalizador para que empáticos y telepatas con diversas capacidades, se _unieran_, comentando sus psiques permanentemente.

La información del cómo, estaba perdida también.

Solo le venía a la mente la idea de Fagaku sobre una simbiosis mental-emocional. No obstante la idea era demasiado vaga todavía.

_La estabilidad y la paz fueron solamente temporales, por desgracia, hasta que la corrupción por el poder subió a las filas del gobierno._

La clave estaba en ese día siniestro, cuando cientos de ellos fueron masacrados en sus casas.

Lo que no decía esa información clandestina, eran las emociones de posesividad que invadían al telepata poderoso cuando encontraba al empático con el que era afín.

La primera vez que vio a la niñita, el pequeño que una vez solía ser se quedó paralizado.

Parecía una preciosa muñeca viviente, con grandes ojos verdes, una boca rosada sonriente y pecas también del mismo tono acaramelado en sus mejillas. Ella tarareaba una canción mientras mecía a una muñeca como un bebe. Además de la preciosa luz que venía de su carácter, ella era completamente diferente a cualquier otro infante con quien había jugado antes.

Pero lo que no olvidaba, inclusive después de 13 años, era ese estremecimiento que lo recorrió hasta el fondo de su medula.

Pensó_; Mía._

Un reflexión incoherente para su temprana edad.

Era solo un niño de 9 años, pero de alguna manera desconocida, todo su ser los sabía.

Golpeó la encimera con rabia al mismo tiempo que la máquina alimentaria hacia su labor.

Debía estar al cien por ciento al salir de su vivienda modular, no estar ahondando en un pasado que lo desequilibraba y lo dejaba inestable para la respuesta verbal acertada y rápida.

Ahora, él era un asesino desalmado –se recordó- literalmente entrenado para la muerte, era uno de los mejores _cazadores _del consejo, adiestrado especialmente para trabajos complejos de rastreo y asesinato, para pasar bajo el radar como una sombra. Los _encargos _por lo general eran de "persuasión", pero incluso con eso ya había perdido la cuenta de las personas que murieron por su mano.

Buenos y malos habían sido sus victimas.

Todo para que los otros gobernantes, fuera de los confines de Terra Original, no se percataran de la podredumbre que había invadido a sus dirigentes en ese cuadrante espacial, y con ello manchado las calles de la sangre de inocente.

Tanta sangre que se podía ahogar en ella…

Ese pensamiento final lo regreso a su estado de frialdad. A su realidad.

Miró su reflejo en los aparatos laminados de sustento humano. Su rostro indescifrable, su apariencia austera.

Todo en su armario era negro, o gris.

Nadie con un condicionamiento perfecto utilizaría tonos diferentes, era irracional, por lo tanto condenado.

Todo a su alrededor era sobrio y austero, nada de recuerdos, ningún objeto que hablara de apegos o recuerdos, todo era gris, la cama las sabanas; las cortinas en negro, no solo por las reglas de su _empleadores,_ también para no ser visto desde el exterior.

Con los sueños del pasado, disipado completamente de su mente, volvió a comprobar el espacio dentro de su mente, reforzando sus escudos como titanio negro.

Para completar el trabajo de entrar en su papel.

_Un ejecutor del consejo, el perro que usaban para hacer el trabajo sucio._

_Muertes discretas_

_Infiltraciones_

_Robo de datos comerciales_

_Secuestros_

_Y finalmente, un traidor…_

No era tan difícil, ya que en el fondo estaba muerto, y todo dentro de él era árido, negro y lo único que existía en lo más profundo –rodeado de barreras psíquicas irrompibles –era su odio ciego por el consejo, su sed de venganza… El lejano recuerdo de su infantil devoción por una pequeña de pocos años, guardado en lo más lejana profundidad de su psique, donde nada podría tocarla.

Una vida que le arrebataron a ambos, y su insaciable necesidad de tomar venganza eran aspectos permanentes.

_Era el asesino perfecto-_ pensó mientras analizada las ultimas misiones y hacia un esquema de probabilidades. Para saber cuál podría ser su misión inmediata, la próxima que no podría evadir.

Estaba listo para ser otra vez el despiadado asesino.

.

.

.

Las cosas nunca más volverían a ser como antes y lo sabía.

Y estar en esa situación, no hacía más que recordarle el peligro en que siempre se había encontrado.

Sintiéndose tremendamente idiota, suprimió un temblor que bien podría delatarla.

Después de perderlo todo; sus padres, su hogar y al final la arrancaran de los brazos, del único ser en quien confiaba incondicionalmente además de sus dos progenitores, la había partido por la mitad y ya nadie podía arreglarla.

Tanto su psiquis como su alma, estaban en pedazos.

Incompleta, así era como se sintió desde entonces, y esa sensación se mantenía presente aún en el presente.

En una ciudad llena de objetos y maquinas que facilitaban la vida, era una ironía que corriera peligro constante. No podía ser lo que su gobierno aborrecía si quería sobrevivir, pero tampoco podía negar su naturaleza sin dañarse a sí misma.

El dejar de usar su capacidad le entumecía los sentidos, y eso la asustaba mucho a veces.

Renunciar a sus sentimientos y los de otros era aterrador, y ella, con su naturaleza empática, necesitaba las emociones, que eran casi como el aire que respiraban para los que eran iguales.

Conllevaba un tipo de retroalimentación que Tsunade aún no podía explicar del todo, por suerte, no demasiada como para que su vida dependiera por completo de ello.

Sakura era diferente, incluso estando con otros empáticos, todo su modus mental y actitudinal era incomparable. Era prácticamente independiente, como si cargara su propio generador de energía.

Necesitaba mucho menos recepción emocional que otros.

Lo que la hacía una empática solitaria, una vagabunda en las calles de la gran y desarrollada urbe de alta tecnología autosustentable. Y sin embargo, era un lugar tan peligroso como las junglas salvajes protegidas por más de cien años y censuradas totalmente del contacto humano.

Corría el mismo peligro de morir tanto en una como en otra. Pero estaba segura que los animales salvajes serían más ambles con ella. Los animales no mentían, ni buscaban poder, no torturaban para encontrar la verdad y no destrozaban tu mente si les negabas algo.

Por esa razón los empáticos vivían en la sombras, ocultándose en las zonas externas de la capital, y literalmente se desplazaban en la cloacas para conseguir abastecimiento, e información.

Ella no existía. No lo hacía al menos en el aspecto técnico.

Los agentes de la _ley_ que la capturaron, ese fatídico día hace muchos años, dieron informe de que la tenían en su poder y se disponían a eliminarla, dicho todo con frías y técnicas palabras que no hicieron más que aterrorizar a una niña de tan solo 4 años, como si fueran a deshacerse de una maleta rota, o de un parasito.

El consejo gobernante había hecho que los empáticos parecieran eso, simples parásitos.

Esa noche de terror supo que iba a morir, que no volvería a ver a Sasuke, y eso la asustaba más que el propio hecho de perder la vida. Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo era levantado en el aire por la fuerza mental de su captor, y estrujado por su letal poder invisible; gritos desgarradores salieron de sus labios infantiles cuando los primeros dedos de sus manos fueron rotos.

Ahora, ya con suficiente edad para definir sus pensamientos, podía por fin darle un nombre a sus sentimientos y enumerar todos sus recuerdos.

Estaba segura que iba a destrozarla- en ese entonces- de la manera más dolorosa posible antes de deshacerse de ella, el sujeto que la tenía se estaba divirtiendo con su terror y con su dolor, cuando se suponía los cazadores no tenían emociones.

-_eso es lo que dicen-_ pensó ella con ironía. Hipócritas burócratas de porquería.

El decir que las emociones desaparecían o se controlaban no era cierto, nunca en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, así como había empezado, todo se detuvo. El hombre se había quedado completamente quieto, estaba congelado frente a ella que todavía flotaba en el aire, y tan estático como una estatua, con la mirada cristalina y perdida.

De las sombras apareció una mujer rubia, llena de hollín, quien agitada miraba solo a su captor.

"_ya has matado a la niña"-_ recordaba haberla oído decir, consternada y confundida, su razonamiento en ese entonces fue que ella no estaba nada muerta, pero como deseó que fuera cierto –"_informa de ello, ahora. Su nombre es… -_fue cuando sin mirarla le exigió –_rápido, dime tu nombre niña._

_-S-sakura Ha-r-runo – _alcanzó a decir entre sollozos. Estaba aterrorizada, adolorida y no sabía qué pasaría con su persona o ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke-kun?

-"_Has eliminado al sujeto femenino. Infante, SakuraHaruno" – _siguió la mujer, cada vez más agitada por el uso de su capacidad mental. Ahora sabía que estaba usando su poder en ese hombre. Manipulando sus recuerdos –_"No has encontrado a ningún fugitivo más, y regresas a las instalaciones base"_ – terminó la mujer quien la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y desapareció en la noche con ella en brazos.

Tsunade Senju. Una doctora, una empática y antigua directora de los estudios médicos poblacionales. Enfocada en documentar la habilidades psíquico-empáticas, y como influían en la sociedad.

Era una de las personas fugitivas más importantes, y ahora su salvadora tanto como mentora.

Todo el conocimiento que la mujer pudo enseñarle, ahora Sakura lo sabía y podía manejarlo, si lo quería.

Por eso también sabía, que era lo que impulsó la matanza. El secreto del poder empático venia con ella. No obstante, cualquiera que quisiera revelarlo se jugaba la vida, y no estaba preparada para tal acto. Ella quería vivir, tal vez era cobardía, pero que la condenaran si no luchaba por mantenerse respirando.

Una vez que Tsunade Seju la salvara de las garras de sus captores, la vida se volvió en un constante entrenamiento, junto con el repetitivo (hasta el cansancio) recordatorio que debía permanecer bajo el radar, el primer entrenamiento de que fue consiente era el de emular la ondas cerebrales de un _telepata promedio_. Es decir, disminuir y organizar su energía mental de tal modo que pasara como un individuo _más del montón._

Justo por olvidar eso, estaba metida en el peor lio en que recordaba haberse involucrado desde entonces, cuando el cazador del consejo rompió sus dedos.

Ser una adolescente de 17 años y una rebelde entrenada, además de estar dada por muerta por tus perseguidores, solamente para ser atrapada nuevamente 13 años después entre una multitud de gente con la cabeza pintada de colores, no era nada bueno para una empática dentro de un gobierno que solo deseaba tu exterminio como si de una sabandija se tratara.

Si Tsunade la viera ahora estaría rabiando con fuerza. Ya podía escucharla, casi mirarla con su rostro (por lo general atractivo) desencajado de desesperación materna…

_-¡Sakura, infiernos, manejar las ondas es para niños!_

_Incluso en su imaginación, tal regano la hacía sentir humillada e idiota._

_-¡Demonios soy imbecil!-_ pensó entonces, la preocupación y la culpa golpeándola.

Sakura misma estaba rabiando por dentro, claro cuando no estaba muriendo de miedo por la cantidad de posibilidades negativas que cruzaban su cabeza.

Y solo para empeorar las cosas, Ino la había seguido en su escapada por búsqueda de información, consiguiendo que las atraparan juntas. Su maestra le había dicho innumerables veces que dejara de buscarlo, que no valía la pena.

Pero simplemente no podía, no era una opción.

En ese momento empezaba a arrepentirse de su testarudez. Solo con ver a su compañera y la mirada perdida en sus ojos azules le bastaron para sentirse miserable. La muchachita rubia era tres años menor que ella, pero a pesar de su juventud era más atrevida que ella, y mucho más imprudente y voluntariosa.

La pequeña Yamanaka era todo lo que el gobierno actual detestaba y más.

_¿Por qué rayos la había seguido y como no se dio cuenta antes?_

Temió por su rubia amiga más que por ella misma. A pesar que las dos estaban bien entrenadas para lucir y comportarse como individuos _normales_ en la sociedad de Terra Original, por dentro la otra era mucho más emocional que Sakura.

Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar internamente, y lo mismo la obligo a concentrar su energía para ralentizar un poco su respiración, enseguida sus latidos, para que al final parecieran los de una persona inquieta, y no una aterrorizada.

Justo en esos instantes, cuando debía ser ella la responsable, no estaba segura de lo que debían hacer, comprendía a la perfección que dentro de esa celda de cristales estériles y luz _encandilante_, se hallaban en estrecha vigilancia. Las cámaras y los micrófonos de alta tecnología no eran visibles para ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera para ella que sabía muy bien de su existencia, pero eso no hacia menos grave su situación.

Estaban ahí, todos esos sensores, cada aparato enfocado en sus funciones somáticos y almacenando los datos en la gran computadora de la Torre Regente.

Era de su completo conocimiento que estaban escaneando, tanto sus signos vitales, como sus ondas psíquicas.

Otras diez personas más, que acababan de capturar para medir sus niveles mentales y determinar si era una amenaza o no, se encontraban con ellas, no obstante era obvio que no entendía aún lo cerca que se encontraban de la muerte si descubrían algo _anormal _en sus análisis.

Cansada por mantener su poder a raya, se recostó contra la estéril pared gris, a un lado de Ino.

Esta gente era ignorante su actual realidad, de que eran solo unos insectos a punto de ser aplastados.

Tan solo había que escuchar las constantes quejas de la señora peli-azul, alegando que se moría de hambre por centésima vez y tenía que presentarse en su trabajo nocturno; y los hombres que, entre reclamos y golpes a los irrompibles vidrios reforzados, acusaban las injusticias a las que estaban siendo sometidos sin ninguna justificación. Todos acababan de participar en la manifestación colorida hace tan solo 2 horas atrás. Exigir tus derechos cuando deliberadamente atraes la atención le parecía un poco tonto a Sakura.

Y por supuesto, estaba ellas. Dos adolescentes _desconcertadas_ y nerviosas, que no sabían de qué iba todo eso.

_-Ojala_\- pensó ella con humor negro.

El caso final, era que Ino y Sakura eran las más enteradas ahí, solo que debían aparentar muy bien que solo eran unas incautas más a las que confundieron sus sensores.

Miro a su compañera de problemas una vez más, comprobando visualmente su estado, no podía arriesgarse a utilizar su don y que lo detectaran por segunda vez ese día. Todo fue su culpa por ser tan descuidad y desear aliviar el miedo de un niño perdido. Tuvo miedo que su llanto atrajera la innecesaria atención de los _"agentes de orden"_ y se llevaran a pequeño de tres años.

No era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba. Los niños que eran descuidados por sus padres desaparecían constantemente.

¿Una casualidad? Ella creía que no.

En cambio, por ayudar al niño, las atraparon a ellas. Por lo que notó, los muy idiotas no tenían idea de que se habían topado con un premio gordo.

Observó de nuevo alrededor, desde su lugar sentada en el piso y pegada a la pared, tenía visión completa de la celda, que era un poco claustrofóbica por la cantidad de personas a dentro. Provocandole desespero.

Ino peinaba su cabello con las manos y se miraba en una de las dos paredes reflejantes, aparentando perfectamente el comportamiento frívolo en una adolescente de su edad, que con inquietud creciente ordenaba y desordenaba su cabello.

En eso al menos la rubia joven era muy buena fingiendo.

Solo que Sakura, con su singular habilidad empática era capaz de sentir las emociones de cada una de las personas ahí presentes, inclusive con su auto-bloqueo que le ayudaba a evitar una sobre carga, era capaz de detectar el más diminuto atisbo emocional. Lograba detectar la pequeña chispa de sentimiento que emanaba su captores quienes les observaban del otro lado de las paredes. Saber en dónde estaban colocados cada uno de ellos con exactitud, saber que la señora pali-azul que reclamaba constantemente estaba aterrorizada, que los hombres ahí iban por ese camino y que Ino se hallaba al punto de las lágrimas.

Nadie más podía hacer lo que ella, incluso los otros empáticos.

Era diferente, incluso dentro del grupo al que se suponía pertenecía.

Monumentalmente diferente a las ondas que emanaban de las personas dentro del cuarto, los individuos que se encontraban en el exterior emitían algo semejante, pero con tan baja intensidad que alguien sin su experiencia (gracias a los intensivos entrenamientos de Tusnade) podría decir que solamente imaginaba ese atisbo diminuto de emociones.

Ese era el único indicio para los rebeldes y los empáticos sobrevivientes, de que la humanidad no estaba perdida en su totalidad y que el protocolo del condicionamiento era _fragmentable. _Incluso con todo el entrenamiento sanguinario de la milicia, y con el condicionamiento, las emociones nunca desaparecían por completo.

Se acercó a Ino para preguntarle cómo estaba.

-¿cómo fue tu examen de psicología hoy? – lo que, aludiendo a una disciplina que trataba de la mente podría ser interpretado en_"¿Cómo están tus escudos mentales?_" Una clave que hasta ahora les había sido muy útil ya que nadie pensaría fácilmente que unas jovencitas de 14 y 17 años eran parte de la rebelión.

-Terrible frentona, siento que no voy a aprobar – dijo la rubia con evidente preocupación. Era obvio algo así como "_No sé cuanto más poder mantener el control_" Sakura también se preocupó, en ese mismo instante no podía utilizar sus habilidades para estabilizar a Ino.

-Calma, ya pensaremos en algo. Puedo ayudarte la próximas vez – _que haya cambio de guardia –_ le dijo mentalmente, lo que sabía no era fácil detectar porque, al estar hablando, parecía solo una onda proveniente su propia conversación.

-Correcto, confió en eso – terminó la muchacha menor respirando profundamente, tomando la oportunidad de cargarse con oxígeno, aprovechando que eso parecía apropiado para dicha platica.

.

.

.

Una llamada holográfica interrumpió su recepción de alimentos, nada similar a los panes horneados que su madre solía prepararle los viernes como desayuno, ahora en cambio recibía una dieta alta en vitaminas, proteínas y otros nutrimentos adecuados para su trabajo de alto riesgo. Una especie de pastilla nutritiva sin sabor, una bebida de suero para estar hidratado por largo tiempo. A pesar de la amarga comparación, la comió sin objetar mientras respondía al llamado.

Reflexionando sobre ello, ya ni siquiera recordaba el sabor.

El proyector lanzo la imagen conocida de uno de sus subordinados, él que lo sucedería si algo le ocurriese durante las misiones.

-Sasuke, nos convoca el consejo a la torre principal de operaciones –dijo un sujeto pelirrojo de manera plana, sin saludos, sin formalismos. Mirándolo impasiblemente desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hora mismo? –preguntó con ese mismo tono de carencia emocional. No necesitaba saber más, no preguntaría más. Algo diferente en su actuar, especialmente entre _agentes de la ley_, era inusual, y un probable signo de un acondicionamiento roto.

El entusiasmo por ver a un compañero de trabajo, la señal de reconocimiento sentimental, o una simple curva en los labios, era detectado en las transferencias satelitales.

Cada cosa, signo obvio para que borraran su cerebro si es que el otro interlocutor lo reportaba.

-Afirmativo, capitán. 5 pm, nivel 17 – indicó el otro pragmatico, la imagen parpadeó un momento cuando su interlocutor habló de nuevo –hasta entonces Sasuke…. Esté preparado…– frase que lo tomó desprevenido, fue dicha con algo de rígida cautela, él parpadeó solo una vez como único signo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada ante eso.

_-Hay nuevas medidas -_ le repitió mentalmente. Una advertencia clara de que algo estaba por pasar. Hasta ese día no se había parado a pensar que no era el único cazador que había roto en algo su condicionamiento.

Pensar en más como él, abrió su campo de posibilidades.

-_Comprendido-_ respondió por la misma línea mental- Hasta entonces Gaara –habló con cautela, incluso ante la incongruencia de un acto, tan prohibido para ellos como retrasar la despedida y dar una advertencia discreta a un "amigo". Luego de eso, la imagen desapareció. Tales acciones deberían ser ajenas para los agentes especialmente entrenados del consejo.

Para agentes de milicia, como ellos, las normas eran numerosas y la vigilancia más estrecha.

Por lo mismo agradecía el riesgo que el Sabaku estaba tomando.

Imaginó que había problemas graves, el pelirrojo nunca se arriesgaba tanto. Era la primera vez que notaba una grieta en su comportamiento, una duda al hablar y especialmente, que le daba una advertencia que no fuera durante una misión.

Conociendo a su compañero como lo hacía, esa era su manera de mostrarle _abiertamente _que su condicionamiento estaba roto (aunque ya lo había sospechado), como el suyo propio, y además pedir un voto de confianza.

Pero no era una acción prudente, en la primera oportunidad señalaría su error y le instaría a corregir su comportamiento.

No se podía confiar en nadie sino se hallaba completamente seguro.

Peligro, eso fue lo que vino a sus pensamientos con las acciones del otro; Gaara nunca era insensato.

Debía de haber un motivo razonable.

Esa operación era un paso al vacío para cualquiera de los _cazadores_ de alto grado como ellos, un salto al fondo de un lugar oscuro esperando que alguien – en quien no estabas seguro de poder confiar-te cuidara las espaldas.

En este caso, Sasuke. El joven pelirrojo era su responsabilidad y no podía permitirle hacer algo semejante de nuevo.

Aunque la mayoría de la población se hallaba bajo el régimen de condicionamiento, solo unos pocos, muy pocos, como él y Gaara, eran considerados altamente mortales. Se sabía por rumores, que por toda la población de evolucionados psíquico-telepatas –con sus respectivas especialidades –solo el 3% eran como ellos.

Letales.

Bombas de tiempo caminantes, mortíferos y asesinos natos.

Incluso si ya se consideraba un traidor, por no hacer honor al recuerdo de la niña que sería su complemento algún día, no iba a traicionar a los que eran como él. Gaara podía ser parte de la revolución, y era un aliado conveniente.

El secreto del pelirrojo estaba a salvo, y él en alerta.

Momentos más tarde, salió preparado para la asamblea. La reunión mensual donde los capitanes daban informe de sus actividades y se corroboraba con los datos registrados en la Torre Regente.

El elevador magnético circular, le dio una vista completa de la ciudad a medida que descendía a las bases de la metrópoli.

La ciudad completa estaba construida con cubierta en negro y gris de platino y titanio, reflejando los rayos solares como grandes cristales pulidos. El silencio en esa zona, solo roto por los transportes deslizadores movidos por el flujo de energía _magneto-dinámica. _Hace unos cien años que los combustibles fósiles habían sido eliminados por completo, y sido remplazados por energías dinámicas y no contaminantes.

Todo funcionaba en perfecta sincronía, gracias a la computadora central de transferencia humano-sustentable.

La gente caminaba por la calles dirigiéndose a sus respectivos transportes deslizadores, por supuesto, tal aspecto no cambiaba que lo hacían como autómatas sin vida en esa zona, todos de edades superiores a los diecisiete. No se veía niños por ninguna parte. Todos ellos, los que ya estaban matriculados dentro del protocolo, en escuelas de condicionamiento. Todos procreados _invitro_, todos reprimidos en las instituciones especiales de condicionamiento perpetuo.

La nueva generación, los que nacían "muertos", los que no conocían el afecto, más que por accidente. Ni siquiera para el acto de procrear, ya que cualquier acto emocional era peligroso, especialmente para los telepatas de nivel bajo.

Ellos podían morir solo a causa de un lavado de cerebro.

Todos excepto los rebeldes, los manifestantes, y los que habían roto secretamente su condicionamiento.

Ahora una nueva luz de entendimiento se abría paso en sus planes. Dado que, obviamente no era el único, debía buscar a los otros infractores.

Era una idea nueva en sus planes de revolución, y era de lo más interesante.

Se limitó a avanzar como los demás con pasos metódicos, pero para los ojos externos de alguien sin condicionamiento, sus movimientos eran más certeros, era imposible ocultar por completo su entrenamiento de índole militar.

Nadie más que el parecía notarlo, al menos en esa zona central.

La ciudad era una urbe inmaculada, los altos y estériles edificios brillaban como diamantes negros que se elevaban a los cielos grises (de ese color no por la contaminación sino por el tipo de atmosfera), cielos limpios de humo o polución, y las áreas verdes estaban cuidadosamente colocadas, intactas.

Pero a pesar de los avances en la protección del medio ambiente, en la construcción y en los medios de transporte, existían cosas que permanecían; como la corrupción, el racismo, la discriminación y las personas codiciosas de poder que se escudaban en la política para excluir a los que creían menos aptos, o más débiles…

Él trabajaba para ellos sin embargo.

A veces, en sus escasos accesos emocionales, se asqueaba de sí mismo. Solo cuando se le escapaba una molécula de su humanidad perdida, pero entonces recordaba su propósito.

_Revolución._

Con la rapidez increíble de su entrenamiento reforzó nuevamente sus barreras, cuidando siempre que sus planes no fueran descubiertos. Sospechando de todo y de todos.

Solo faltaba un minuto más para llegar a su destino.

Gracias la velocidad que generaban los transportes renovados de energía dinámica, no tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar a su destino.

Podría bien utilizar su habilidad especial – una que nadie conocía- para llegar en un parpadeo, pero eso lo delataría, y al haber logrado ocultar tan eficazmente dicha capacidad lo eliminarían, no sin antes hacerle pruebas tortuosas para medir el rango de su poder.

Nadie iba a tocarlo y eliminar la mínima parte humana de si mismo que le quedaba.

Prefería viajar como los demás, estar alrededor de los civiles, y mezclarse.

Una vez salió de entes los civiles que iban a sus labores diarias, se adentró en el edificio de seguridad se limitó a pasar bajo los escáneres de reconocimiento anatómico.

Sin detenerse en ningún sitio, más que en los elevadores, llegó directo al nivel indicado, mostrándose perfectamente en control, estoico y distante. Su vida actual era todo eso, ser el capitán del segundo escuadrón más letal de los agentes del orden. La mayor parte de los elementos en su grupo ya presente.

Neji, Kimimaro y Jungo miraron en su dirección, siendo esa la única señal de reconocimiento. Tal vez ellos también fueran infractores, los demás en su equipo no voltearon aunque sabían que su líder estaba ya presente. Condicionamiento impecable.

Los otros equipos también se reagrupaban alrededor, todos perfectamente alienados en los extremos, a la espera de que les dieran las misiones.

La gigantesca cúpula de cristal se alzaba hasta la mitad de la torre exterior y era sostenida por ocho pilares de hormigón tan gruesos como tres hombres. Por encima de ella, lograba divisarse la estructura tubular de aleaciones con alto calibre que la rodeaba más arriba, y un balcón interno que rodeaba la propia estructura de la cúpula, donde eran observados por los altos mandos. También las conexiones a la computadora central se hallaban en esa zona, y por lo tanto el acceso a los informes inmediatos de toda la ciudad. Los grupos se reunían allí, distribuidos según sus zonas de vigilancia.

Gaara estaba posicionado al fondo, justo detrás del último de su escuadrón, con una postura perfecta de indiferencia, y lucía un condicionamiento perfecto. Si no fuera por la llamada y la advertencia juraría que era otra persona. O que era una trampa.

-Hay nuevas órdenes –dijo entonces el comandante Kabuto G. con tono plano y autoritario, tan conocido por sus subordinados. Al mismo tiempo su voz fue lo suficiente elevada para captar la atención de cada uno. Un llamado a obedecer implícito para todos los presentes –una vez más la disposición es buscar y eliminar sujetos rebeldes, sin embargo hay una variante, recientes ordenes del _consejo gobernante_; cualquiera de ustedes que detecte individuos rebeldes, que además tengas habilidades empáticas, se les manda capturarlos con vida y entregarlos inmediatamente a la base de investigaciones al sur de Nueva Mercury –la última información sacudió a Sasuke como un golpe de energía psíquica, una convulsión para sus sentidos que encendieron sus alarmas.

_¿Qué era lo que había impulsado esa nueva disposición y por qué ahora?_

Sin embargo, como aspecto positivo, ayudaba a su camuflaje que su entrenamiento y sus barreras psíquicas estuvieran reforzadas, de no ser así, el mismo se habría delatado.

Nadie pregunto cuál era la razón del cambio, por qué ahora el consejo gobernante quería a los empáticos con vida, cuando la orden de los últimos años siempre fue la misma. Exterminio total empático.

Algo había cambiado y él quería saber qué.

Las ordenes y los reportes individuales de los líderes de escuadrón siguieron en una rutina puntual, hasta que la asamblea estratégica dio por terminado. Cada agente retirándose a su propia zona asignada. Como había pensado, había nueva misión para su grupo, y era una que no podía manipular fácilmente.

Se empezó a alejar pensando en una junta práctica. No obstante cuando el moreno se disponía a mancharse, fue detenido justo en una zona _ciega_ de la vigilancia perene.

-Sasuke – dijo Gaara en ese momento, sus ojos verdes impávidos como sus facciones y su pose de descanso – la orden de capturar empáticos empezó antes incluso de mencionarlo el comandante, nos dieron la orden después que a otros- Él no le dijo al pelirrojo que se detuviera, que limitara el intercambio verbal, ya que las noticias cambiaban por completo el orden de su plan.

Cualquier información era bien recibida.

-¿cómo te enteraste? –no había preocupación en su tono, hace mucho que no sentía nada parecido, sin embargo retrasar sus planes era inadmisible, si quería rebelar toda la podredumbre en vivo, durante la trasmisión de las cadenas inter-espaciales de las colonias Terra, debía evitar retrasos y obstaculos.

Antes de contestar Gaara dudo un momento, pero no tardó mucho en responder.

-Nadie me lo ha dicho – empezó a decir con tono indiferente, como si no estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto – he estado ocultando mi habilidad especial, les hice pensar que era el control de materia inanimada, pero no lo es.

-entiendo –dijo Sasuke sin preguntar cuál era su habilidad puesto que bien podía imaginársela, ahora más interesado de lo que era capaz de mostrar habló– he estado haciendo lo mismo – confirmo finalmente, en un tono que negaba que estaba revelando su propio gran secreto. Por su parte, el pelirrojo parpadeó en silencio, siendo esa la una muestra de sorpresa que el moreno sabía iba a ver. Y aun así un desliz, uno que mostraba el nivel de confianza que le tenía. Sí, era verdad que entre ellos muchas veces se habían salvado la vida, pero nunca considero lo que eso significaba.

-Mi habilidad especial me permitió saberlo –continuo como si el otro no acabara de revelarle nada, era ilógico sí quería advertirle de algo – la orden se dio hace un mes al grupo _phanton_. Solo que no he podido intervenir de ninguna manera para saber más – esa información solo le daba una compresión más clara del peligro al que Gaara se refería. Los cazadores del grupo _phanton_ no eran miembros normales de la milicia; ellos dos estuvieron a punto de reclutarlos para sus filas, pero no aprobaron los exámenes… todavía no perdían el juicio.

Sí, todos los integrantes de ese conjunto eran, además de letales, unos sanguinarios desequilibrados. No solo seguían las órdenes sin preguntar, sino que además lo hacían con una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

Cada integrantes de ese grupo, era una completa contradicción a las leyes supuestamente impuestas, pero ese hecho solo confirmaba lo que Sasuke ya comprendía. A los lideres no les importaban los medios, solo buscaban hacerse con todo el poder para tener el dominio.

Haber dado la orden a un _equipo_ tan despiadado era la prueba.

-¿Qué ha sucedido hoy, que tuviste la necesidad de revelarte ante mí? – continuó con el interrogatorio, necesitando idear de inmediato un nuevo plan para cubrir a los empáticos rebeldes, la estrategia que le permitiría eludir a los _phanton._

-Y-yo no estoy seguro –por primera vez en años, él vio en su compañero una expresión mínima de emociones, misma que hablaba de frustración y confusión, pero así como llegó, el gesto desapareció. Y se dispuso a hablar más cabalmente una vez estuvo en control de sí mismo – hace unas 5 horas, dos integrantes del grupo phanton, Deidara y Sasori, trajeron a unas diez personas a las celdas escáneres de mi puesto para analizarlos – ahora hablaba como se hacía en un reporte de distrito, pero en el fondo detectó tensión. Sasuke puso toda su atención, sabía que algo pasaba al otro y lo alteraba de una manera que no comprendía – era un grupo de civiles variados, traídos directo de la manifestación transmitida esta mañana– entonces Gaara tragó, de repente todavía más visible su tención. Sasuke, que hace años olvidó lo que era una emoción, corrió peligro de sentirse preocupado, pero se controló porque mostrar tal debilidad no ayudaría al muchacho.

-Continua Gaara – ordeno moderado, a veces olvidaba que el pelirrojo era un muchacho de 17 años puesto que era tan bueno como él en la matanza.

-Entre los civiles había dos mujeres jóvenes –continuo logrando tomar de nuevo el control de sí mismo por un breve instante. Entonces su mirada pareció más joven que nunca y buscos los ojos oscuros de su líder – la chica rubia… cuando la vi paso algo, no sé, yo… yo, sentí – terminó casi delatando su gran confusión.

¿Sentir? Ellos no sentían, ni siquiera cuando uno de los más cercanos a ellos moría.

Sasuke no supo que contestar, era insólito.

Gaara no podía sentir, sus datos mostraban que él había sido capaz de dominar sus emisiones a una edad más temprana que los otros de su cuadrilla, era imposible que ahora eso estuviera pasando...

A menos que…

-Explica –le mandó - ¿qué es exactamente lo que _sentiste_? -continuó imparcial antes de que su interlocutor contestara - ¿en qué pensaste exactamente?

-_Mía –_ dijo el pelirrojo simplemente.

El golpe emocional de esa palabra atravesó como un relámpago en el centro de sus entrañas.

Atraparon una empática en el grupo, y además era el complemento de Gaara.

No podía tener peores problemas.

Si tener tiempo de pensar demasiado, reordenó sus ideas. Un plan formándose en su cabeza aún antes de empezar a moverse.

-Muéstrame – dijo simple y serio a la vez que comprobaba la hora. No podía permitir que el otro se percatara lo grave del asunto, y lo que esa joven podía significar a su persona. Sasuke mismo a penas lo entendió de joven, como explicarle eso a un novato total en conexiones emocionales. Especialmente cuando él luchaba todos los días por enterrar las propias.

Con el silencio metódico de su entrenamiento, volvieron a la zona de celdas. No fue difícil volver a controlar sus niveles de energía, y sus ondas psíquicas para no levantar sospechas.

-Ahí se encuentran los civiles – señaló el pelirrojo cuando estuvieron dentro de la cámara de vigilancia. Por suerte se hallaba completamente vacía, un momento ideal para escrutar y analizar sin ser detectados.

Fue en ese instante que Sasuke miró por los cristales de observación, solo para sentir como el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies y que sus niveles de energía se volvían irregulares dentro de los confines de su mente.

Nadie más le importaba ahí, ni una sola alma, más que la muchacha de cabello rosa que se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación reflejante.

_Sakura._

13 años habían pasado, y con todo, la reconocería en el más lejano confín del universo.

* * *

.

.

.

Muchos saludos. Espero les haya gustado.

_Tengan paciencia, haré lo que pueda._

_Por otro lado. Sí, gente, habrá también GaaIno. Lo siento por los que no agranden de esta pareja, sé que en la serie no tienen nada que ver, pero a mí me gustan mucho los polos opuestos y como estos se complementan._

_Les mando muchos saludos, los mejores deseos y ya saben, no abandono mis proyectos._

**_PD: PERDON POR LOS HORRORES DE DEDO, PERO ESCRIBI BIEN RAPIDO._**

HOla para quienes me leen. He notado que hay muy pocos FANART QUE SEAN GAAINO. POR LO MISMO ACABO DE ABRIR UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, DONDE IRE SUBIENDO FANART, MIO Y DE OTROS AUTORES. PARA LOS DIFERENTES FICS. Sasusaku, .  


** www. facebook . profile. php?id =100009606829186**

**Todo es junto pero lo separe porque no puede aparecer de otra manera en esta sección.**

**También pueden encontrarme como **

**Jossie Díaz**

ESTA ES UNA INVITACIÓN CORDIAL PARA QUIENES GUSTEN OBTENER O PRODUCIR FANART DE ESTE TIPO. MUCHOS SALUDOS.


	3. Capítulo3: desertores

Los personajes perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.

NOTA: PRIMERO QUE NADA; MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUIERON ESCRIBIENDO SUS REVIEWS. MI RETRASO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN NO ES PORQUE NO QUISIERA SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, ES QUE LITERALEMNTE SE ME ATORARON LAS IDEAS Y NO SALIA LO QUE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR, ADEMÁS QUE HE TENIDO MUCHISIMO QUE HACER.

FUE GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON, Y SIGUIERON AGRAGANDO EL FIC A FAVORITOS O COMO FOLLOWER, LO QUE ME DIO EL EMPUJONCITO QUE HACIA FALTA PARA ESCRIBIR.

ESTE CAPITULO ES DEDICADO A TODO USTEDES QUE SIGUIERON ESCRIBIENDO, Y CONFIARON EN QUE IBA A RESPONDERLES. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TENERME FE Y MIL BESOS.

**Primero a:**

**Anahi:** aquí estas dedicado especialmente a ti. Muchos saludos y gracias por todos esos empujoncitos, fueron mucho delo que me ayudaron. Saludos.

**Marian:** gracias por unirte a los que leen y por ese apremio que imprimes en tu review. Muchas grcias, miles por leerme.

**Yanina:** saludos.

**SeleSakura:** Muchisimas gracias por seguir aquí, y lo mejores deseos. Saludos.

**Jazsmith:** bienvenida y gracias por escribir un review, y principalmente gracias por la paciencia.

**Shalala07:** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y bueno aquí esta. Al fin tengo compu aunque no inter. Saludos.

**Cydonnia:** Bienvenida. Lo primero que diré en que muchas gracias por tu opinión, esa manera en la que tocas varios puntos de mi historia me agrada porque tienes razón en varias cosas y eso me hace plantear mejor las cosas. En cuanto a Sasuke, si notas, uno; no está bajo el condicionamiento, su comportamiento es un escudo para camuflarse. Además no tiene lealtad hacia los líderes, más bien está esperando la oportunidad de traicionarlos y revelar su corrupción. Claro que no todo es como él quisiera y las cosas cambian de pronto, y por lo tanto sus planes.

Muchos saludos, me encanta que tengas preguntas. Gracias por ponerlas.

**Andyss97**:Muchos saludos y gracias, enormes, por escribir.

**Sibreka:** al fin tengo compu, pero ahora no tengo inter y no tendré en uno meses pero no abandono. Gracias por la paciencia y los mejores deseos.

**Dalia pv Prez:** y seguiré tardando siglos maldición, lo odio… pero no abandono. Saludos mujer cruel T.T. gracias por escribir aunque sea para decirme mis verdaddes

Guest: saludos.

**InesUchiha:** ¡HOLA!

Aquí alineándome con los planetas para poder subir este capítulo. Te mando muchos saludos. Siento mucho no poder escribirte más, pero pronto me comunicaré por PM en una vuelta al inter. Espero que estés muy bien.

**Setsuna17:** gracias por tu constancia y muchos saludos

**DULCECITO311**: mucho saludos, y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews tan llenos de energía. Te mando saludos y deseo lo mejor.

**Cinlayj2:** si la haré, aquí ando. No tengo inter pero ya está mi compu. Muchos saludos.

* * *

**Empatía **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo3: Desertores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su reacción fue rápidamente controlada, aunque dentro de su mente los escudos internos se acababan de fragmentar en pedazos. Ahí era donde los escudos externos ayudaron a mantener su fachada, ya que estaban intactos como una pared inamovible de granito, impenetrable. Por ello mismo en el exterior no hubo señal que delatara su conmoción.

Ella estaba viva, todos estos años pesando que no tenía nada…

En esta ocasión no permitió que nada se filtrara a través de sus escudos, nuevamente no sentía. Al menos no igual y volvía a estar entumecido.

Eso estaba bien, era lo correcto, jamás volvería a ser el mismo niño débil que había perdido todo por sus propias limitaciones.

En segundos armo dos barreras internas más, las revisó y empezó a pensar en las posibilidades.

Miró a Gaara de nuevo, él también se estaba reforzando. No existían señas en su rostro más que una pequeña transpiración en su frente que indicaba su esfuerzo.

Sin duda los dos se hallaban en un problema.

Encerró todo eso detrás del nuevo muro en su mente, y nivelo su poder para mantenerlo bajo perfecta sincronía con su aparente calma externa.

-Informe –pidió entonces al joven, siendo Sasuke su superior al mando debía accionar como tal. Pensó en la posibilidad de dejar a las chicas ahí dentro, a veces la muerte era un mejor destino que enfrentar a los phanton.

Dejar morir a Sakura, muerta de verdad… En años no había sentido ni un cosquilleo de emoción, pero debía admitir que la idea era peor que volver a recibir todo el entrenamiento de soldado perfecto de años. Sin embargo era la opción más lógica, la debilidad te hacia vulnerable y la vulnerabilidad no le permitiría terminar su plan, sin mencionar que cualquiera que conociera que esa pequeña muchacha era su punto débil, fácilmente lo usaría a su favor para dominarlo, y a sus poderes.

Lo más lógico era deshacerse de su _debilidad _ él mismo. De ella.

Pero entonces, la sola idea le revolvió las entrañas, una respuesta involuntaría, igual que cuando tenía diez años de edad, y se la arrebataron. Había pasado tanto tiempo que prácticamente olvidó como era la ansiedad y el malestar, incluso en esa pequeñísima medida que se filtraba por sus barreras.

-Díez civiles retenidos a las 13:00 pm horas. 4 mujeres y 6 hombres. Desde hace cuatro horas han sido escaneados para medir sus niveles psíquicos. Hasta ahora todos los indicadores muestran que cada sujeto entran en la categoría promedio de fluctuación mental… - el informe le pareció positivo, y si no lograba mostrar alivio, lo que pasaba por su cerebro era lo más parecido a ello que habría en su persona. La información le decía, no solo que Sakura y su amiga sabían camuflar sus habilidades perfectamente, sino que era innecesario que alguno de los dos interviniera para sacar a las jóvenes de ahí. Así, que por mucho que la peli rosa significaba en su vida, por muchos años que llevara sin verla, él ahora era un hombre completamente distinto al niño que ella conoció, además de un arma de matar. Por lo tanto lo más lógico era no intervenir.

Ahora era un par de extraños sin conexión real. Él era un asesino del cual ella debería estar alejada ya que las probabilidades solo decían dos cosas; una, él era un peligro para la vida de ella, y dos. No debían verse frente a frente de nuevo por el bien de mantener la fachada.

Se disponía a decirle exacto eso al otro (sobre la no intervención) cuando el muchacho prosiguió la lectura más reciente en la pantalla -… excepto hace cinco minutos. El sujeto 3065, Hana Sakura… su energía se elevó 10% y alcanzo al sujeto 3066, Ino kamura… -el silencio entre ellos no se prolongó más de treinta segundos ante las ordenes claras para corregir el último desliz de la empática y borrar sus pistas.

-Manipula el informe de los últimos cinco minutos, remplázalo por los promedios normales de las graficas anteriores, busca si hay copias en el panel de almacenamiento, y si la hay cámbialas por las muestras manipulada que hagas – casi al mismo tiempo que él decía al peli rojo que hacer, la manos de su subordinado inmediato volaron sobre el tablero digital. Mientras tanto Sasuke se percató de varias cosas, una de las cuales era que los rebeldes habían encontrado a Sakura. Después, que los rebeldes no solo operaban en las sombras, sino que además tenían un sistema efectivo de cambio de identidad que era capaz de eludir los filtros de los agentes del orden.

De alguna manera habían cambiado sus identidades, pero logrado mantener sus nombres lo más cercano posible a los verdaderos sin ser descubiertas ¿Quién les ayudaba, estaban con los rebeldes originales? Y más aún ¿Eran los rebeldes que él buscaba?

Pronto el día que le informaron de la muerte de ella paso por su cabeza. Debió imaginar que confiar en los instructores bajo el mando del consejo era una tarea fútil. La prueba estaba justo frente a sus ojos, no solo acaban de capturar a una empática dada por muerta, además con ella capturaron una segunda.

-Gaara –llamó al pelirrojo, quien al momento miró en su dirección ya estando en control completo de sí mismo y terminando la tarea previa con rostro inmutable – primero que nada debemos mantenernos bajo control –dijo con voz plana y carente de emoción -y escanear con el mínimo de energía en los alrededores antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. No tenemos mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo explicarte nada ahora –le informó seriamente, su rostro no revelando nada, pero las palabras eran claras -¿Podrás hacerlo? – terminó por preguntar.

-Positivo – confirmo el joven, tan controlado e impenetrable como él.

-¿qué más sabes que pueda ayudarnos para sacar a todos los civiles sin sospechas? – fue la siguiente pregunta. Si sus sospechas sobre la habilidad del pelirrojo era lo que él creía, tenía ante él a un vidente…

Un raro don, pero igualmente la peor de las maldiciones en ese gobierno corrompido. Particularmente porque el destino para los que poseían dicho talento, era ser llevados a unos centros psíquicos especiales, donde exprimían _literalmente_ hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

-Las visiones no son cien por ciento seguras – dijo finalmente, confirmado totalmente lo que el moreno ya pensaba –pero si tenemos una oportunidad de sacar a los civiles dentro de la cámara, la oportunidad viene dentro de seis minutos… a partir de, ya – eso ultimo lo explico mirando el reloj que tenía sincronizado con el de todos los demás equipos de las fuerzas de la ley a una computadora central.

-Entiendo – necesitaba pensar rápido, generar posibilidades, pero todo lo llevaba a lo mismo. La deserción de las fuerzas y convertirse en un rebelde. Las imágenes, que tanto quisieron borrar de su mente, cuando los empáticos fueron masacrados, se abrieron en su memoria. Ahora había tan pocos de aquellos sobrevivientes… Sin pensar más se dirigió al otro, ya que debía estar igual de dispuesto que él a salvar la vida de la segunda joven cita, ya que si cualquiera de los dos cometía un error no solo perderían sus vidas, también la vida de todos dentro de la habitación, y la oportunidad de hacer revolución. Estar en una de las principales bases de operaciones no ayudaba

– Arriesgamos nuestros puestos en las fuerzas y nuestra mente, al solo haber borrado las pruebas –le habló el Uchiha a su compañero con claridad –pero eso aún se puede remediar con una mentira bien armada. Sin embargo, si sigues adelante no habrá vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, si nos descubren seremos fugitivos de alta peligrosidad, y no descansaran hasta tener nuestras cabezas – lo dicho fue explicado con un tono carente por completo de emoción, si parpadeo alguno, lo que demostraba muy claramente que se hallaba en control completo de sus sentidos. El nulo miedo que le adjudicaban a sus muertes. Dejó que las palabras se asentaran unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta definitiva – decide ahora muchacho ¿te quedas y conservas tu vida como hasta ahora, te lanzo un golpe de poder suficiente para que pierdas el conocimiento y finges no saber nada, sigues con tu vida. O vienes a esta travesía sin garantía alguna de salir con vida? Si sacas a esas jóvenes con migo no te aseguro nada luego de nuestra huida… asumiendo que lo logremos.

-Yo voy –fue su respuesta tajante- tenemos unos cuanto minutos, en los que _probablemente_ habrá una explosión en los sótanos donde se guarda el armamento –la precisión de su habilidad era un aspecto todavía más raro, extremadamente difícil de encontrar.

-¿conoces la magnitud del incidente? – el tiempo corría pero esa pregunta no podía dejarse de lado.

-Esta vez sí – dijo, lo que quería decir, no siempre tenía todos los detalles de lo que veía - solo tendrá fuerza suficiente para distraer a los cazadores unos minutos, e inhabilitar la zona vigía central en el edificio un poco menos que eso, tenemos dos generadores de energía larx conectados a la matriz, así que sus funciones se restauraran en poco tiempo – una explicación clara.

Ese problema se podía solucionar prontamente.

-Si nos equivocamos con el tiempo de la explosión…

-Quedaremos completamente expuestos –completo Gaara, ya comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-No tenemos opción – habló Sasuke. Debían arriesgarse a hacer una acción al azar para conseguir una distracción mucho más grande. Una explosión más amplia y llamativa - ya vamos contra reloj ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-dos minutos y medio – replicó de inmediato el menor.

\- Rápido, entra a la celda y prepara a los civiles para una huida – comenzó a dar las indicaciones a la vez que revisaba planos en el procesadora de la base de datos. A pesar que debía hacerlo rápidamente su comportamiento era ecuánime, su rostro neutro e indescifrable. Con todo, sus dedos tecleaban con suma velocidad sobre las teclas del equipo - concéntrate en las dos jóvenes, si vuelven a caer aquí no sobrevivirán una segunda vez – la orden era sin duda la correcta, ya que los telepatas de nivel bajo, solo eran examinados periódicamente y dimitidos de importancia.

-Positivo – respondió el pelirrojo ajustando la barrera de energía en su traje especial. Preparándose en la puerta mecánica para salir con su código de acceso en la mano.

-Cuando las explosiones ocurran, al mismo tiempo provocare una más en los generadores –explicó. - en ese momento ustedes deben salir, al escuchar la primera detonación. Escapar por los ductos de la ciudad antigua, avancen sin mirar atrás, yo los alcanzaré luego – no era necesaria una explicación para tal tema. Eran clases de historia básica para las fuerza; debajo de la nueva metrópoli de Terra original se encontraban los restos de la anterior infraestructura, casi intactos, kilómetros y kilómetros de espacio que ya no era explorado por que se decía era inhabitable… por otro lado, unas fuentes clandestinas muy fehacientes, rumoreaban que en lo más profundo de la antigua urbe, los líderes rebeldes aumentaban sus filas cada año - me quedaré dos minutos atrás para asegurarme que el despliegue se retrase y no puedan seguirnos la pista.

El joven asintió antes de salir y cerrar detrás de él.

Sasuke no podía idear un plan diferente en tan corto tiempo. No sabía qué ocurriría después.

…

Gaara avanzó con normalidad, es andar seguro la fachada perfectamente levantada.

Iba a desertar y aún así no se concebía como un traidor.

Debía de ser un hecho inesperado, pero a ciencia cierta, era como si estuviera planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por dos segundos dos ojos azules y claros vinieron a su psique, reafirmando ese instinto. Y muy en el fondo, motivando sus acciones.

Después de la caída del gremio unido, la vida se volvió un infierno para todos los de esa generación. Él no sintió la fecha del exterminio con tanta congoja ya que tan solo tenía cuatro años y vivía a unos kilómetros del sitio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se supiera de sus habilidades elevadas y lo arrebataran del seno de su familia. A esa edad creía que el nombre de sus progenitores eran mamá y papá.

Su andar no se apresuro, para no llamar la atención, pero si se volvió más constante. En dos pasos más y la puerta ya se encontraba frente a sí. Era más seguro rodear por los pasillos internos si no quería atraer atención innecesaria.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de acceso que requería códigos para ser abierta, no había problema, esta era su especialidad, sin embargo una motivación involuntaria se coló en sus escudos.

No entendía de emociones, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para definir cada cosa, pero lo que le oprimía las entrañas era difícil de manejar.

Con los años que pasaron siempre creyó, que su único motivo de existir era servir en las misiones, matar mejor, no obstante innumerables preguntas siempre asolaban su psique, preguntas que obviamente no hizo.

¿Qué crimen cometieron estas personas?

¿En realmente necesario matarlos?

¿Qué sentido tiene la muerte de tantas personas?

¿Por qué los dirigentes son tan reacios a dialogar con los rebeldes?

Ahora, al entrar por esa puerta y mirar a cada una de esas personas, particularmente a esa singular joven rubia, supo no solo que sus preguntas serían respondidas, sino que existía algo más para hacer que solo seguir órdenes y matar _traidores._

Se controló, guardó su falta de dominio y encerró todas esas extrañas sensaciones que lo recorrían. Mostrar algo de eso no serviría para dirigir al grupo de inexpertos civiles, unos que lo miraba con una mezcla variada de expresiones aturdidas. Con todo, debía prepararlos para encontrar la salida más segura.

-Civiles con el código 8TK-0423 A. Hora cuatro, cero, cero. El análisis psíquico-mental ha sido concluido. Sus lecturas son estándares de forma generalizada. En unos minutos serán llevados a una salida segura para que sigan con sus labores normales. Se les pide obedecer a cada una de las indicaciones – con tales palabras todavía en el aire pregunto -¿comprenden la orden? – terminó mirando a cada uno con su aspecto inmutable de agente de la ley.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos de hacerle caso a un niño? Tememos más de cinco horas en esta caja sin aire –reclamó una mujer con el ceño fruncido, obviamente no comprendía el peligro al que se enfrentaba, o lo letal que era Gaara – ¿Y ahora un simple mocoso viene a decirnos que le obedezcamos? – la hostilidad de la mujer no afectó en los más mínimo al joven, sin embargo. Pero incluso si no le importaba esa renuencia a salir, ni su intento de sublevación y acatar sus directivas, necesitaba sacar a esas dos muchachas de ahí sin levantar sospechas.

-Como desee entonces- dijo a la fémina, sin atisbo alguno de pasión en el tono - En 45 segundos habrá una explosión, y si permanecen en la celda sus vidas corren peligro –puntualizo fríamente, diciendo tal información de forma generalizada, y aún así, como quien habla del clima –es elección de cada uno quedarse y afrontar los rigores de dicho incidente… o bien pueden salir bajo mi dirección, reduciendo los riesgos de mortandad hasta un 50%. Decidan rápido, tenemos 30 segundos.

-Nosotras vamos –la respuesta de la chica peli rosa fue casi inmediata, y junto consigo haló a la chica rubia. Ciertamente la respuesta era mejor de lo que espero en un principio y en ese instante sus dos sujetos de prioridad se hallaban ala alcance y listos para ser llevados. La joven de ojos azules, por un segundo se quedó pasmada mirando fijamente su cara, casi con la misma expresión de lo que él había sentido minutos antes.

Una necesidad imperiosa, de levantar la mano para tocarla, casi lo sometió.

Pero no era tiempo de eso, y si no se dominaba, jamás lo sería.

Podía dejar sus emociones de lados fácilmente, hacer misiones y volverse más eficaz en cada encargo. Lo que deseaba mantener a toda costa, era su mente, los recuerdos donde los rostros de sus padres aun deambulaban, sobre todo su esencia.

Hoy, descubrió, también la vida de esa joven.

Todas sus preguntas se arremolinaron en torno a él, y de forma intuitiva supo que ella le ayudaría a responderlas.

Cuando empezó a desear eso (a querer saber más, y que se respondieran sus preguntas) supo que su condicionamiento estaba roto.

Que algo no había funcionado con él, y que jamás lo diría a nadie.

O eso pensó hasta que fue asignado bajo las órdenes de Sasuke Uchiha. Recibiendo sus ordenes por dos años (desde que tenía quince) ahora conocía el carácter honorable de su capitán. Era líder de un pequeño grupo de diez, pero a cada paso se aseguro de que ninguno perdiera la vida, que pulieran sus avilidades y que las utilizaran para el éxito de todo ese pequeño escuadrón. En las misiones más complejas prefería tardar todo un día armando un plan, asegurándose de los detalles y fallas con cada miembro del escuadrón a su cargo. Además de que su condicionamiento, su control sobre sí mismo, era excepcional.

Su condicionamiento siempre pareció perfecto.

_Excepto ese día._

Empezó a hacer una cuenta regresiva en voz alta para que los civiles pudieran estar preparados en la puerta, listos para salir y seguirlo.

-Preparados todos; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – un estruendo que hizo temblar el suelo, resonó en todas las paredes y causo un temblor bajo sus pies – Síganme de cerca y procuren mantener el paso – todas las luces principales le hallaban apagadas, y a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos internos, las lámparas de emergencia desprendían ese tenue color rojo. El Sabaku reconoció para sus adentros el fallo catastrófico en esa parte de la seguridad, era paradójico que todo el edificio estuviera cerrado incluso para los rayos solares, y ese hecho los ayudaría a escapar con menos posibilidad de ser detectados gracias a la oscuridad adentro. Por supuesto era inesperado que hubiera un sabotaje interno.

Sasuke apareció por delante de ellos con paso seguro, andando en su dirección. Todos dejaron de moverse temiendo haber sido descubiertos, el pelirrojo iba a explicar su error cuando el suelo tembló de nuevo.

La alarma en la sala de maquinas fue la primera alerta de que los generadores no servían. Luego de eso otra explosión más abrió un hueco en la pared a uno 20 metros por delante.

Detrás de su líder de escuadrón, el hueco de la pared terminó por derrumbase.

Al caer la última roca, solo quedó una densa columna de polvo. Sin previo aviso un grupo de personas que portaban armas aturdidoras y aparatos que no había visto antes, entraron en formación de escudo.

…

Tanta conmoción debería ser normal para ella. Y lo era.

Fue entrenada para lo imprevisto, para no ser descubierta y demás cosas que ahora mismo no recordaba.

Pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido por delante de sus ojos. Tan increíble verlo a _él,_ cuando pensó ya no existía. Y saliendo por el boquete de la pared los centinelas de Tsunade. Cada cosa, más las explosiones y el suelo agitándose, le dio mareo.

Lo miro repetidamente por temor a equivocarse debido a la estupor. No obstante, enseguida supo que era verdad.

Era Sasuke… y al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

Había sobrevivido, pero estaba muerto.

Por un segundo completó tembló. Tuvo miedo de la realidad.

Los instructores del condicionamiento lo habían destruido.

Siempre pensó que la alegría de verlo nuevamente, la llenaría de paz. Solo que al verlo delante de sus ojos, no se aceleró sus corazón de alegría o deseo correr a su encuentro. Al contrario su pecho se congelo de terror por la crueldad de sus hermosas facciones, por su andar letal y despiadado, pero principalmente por que cuando trató de leerlo, saber si el filtraba alguna emoción que le diera esperanza… no sintió nada, solo frio y energía psíquica pura emanaba de él.

Como el de un ente de puro poder, y sin ninguna conciencia.

Quiso romper en llanto, este no era su Sasuke-kun el niño valiente que la salvó, que arriesgo su vida para salvar la suya. Nunca más.

La conexión que de niños formaron tampoco se percibía, y eso estuvo por romperla ahí mismo. De alguna manera eso era peor que no recibir siquiera emociones mínimas de su psique. Era como si la fracturaran.

Antes de poder derrumbarse, en una fracción de segundo vio a uno de los centinelas de su propio grupo, apuntar a la cabeza del moreno que fue su mejor amigo y todo lo demás que ella admiró de pequeña. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

A pesar de todo, del miedo y del peligro. No podía verlo morir.

Mientras corría pensó que tal vez su muerte sería una indulgencia para él, sin embargo no pudo deja de moverse. No vio nada más, con su cuerpo embistió a Sasuke y el láser de dio en el hombro. El dolor la sacudió y las oleadas de su rayo, modificados con las onda aturdidora para aumentar el grado de malestar, empezaron a hacer efecto. Lo último de su fuerza la concentró en el moreno que ahora la sostenía con esa misma mirada impasible y cruel –hu-huye, Sasu-ke-ku-kun – ni ella misma se entendía, pensó antes de volverse todo negro.

…

El femenino cuerpo entre sus brazos quedó lánguido, no podía comprender que una muchacha tan frágil hubiera simplemente corrido… ¿en un intento de… qué? ¿Protegerlo del disparo que ahora oscurecía la piel del su delicado hombro con sangre?

Eso era totalmente ilógico.

Iba en contra de todo lo que le fue enseñado.

Todo dentro de su organismo estaba helado, como en un estado de espera mientras sostenía a la peli rosa. Aunque se hallaba en un extraño estado de pasmo, no era porque hubiera emociones en su interior, en cambio era como si todas sus funciones se hubieran detenido cuando vio el choque electro-somático dar de llenó en el hombro de ella y a dejar un rastro sangriento.

Las alarmas generales seguían sonando, pero las escuchaba apagadas.

-¡Tiene a Sakura, no disparen! –percibió la exclamación lejanamente. Iban a buscarla y a la otra muchacha eso era seguro, y lo comprendió rápidamente, pero le fue difícil recuperar la riendas de sus funciones de repente apagadas.

Miró al sujeto que realizó aquel impertinente disparo. Era solo un muchacho no mayor que Gaara, el joven le regreso la mirada ansiosa y tensa_\- un joven tan fácil de eliminar…-_ pensó con frialdad mortal. El muchacho tembló ante la mirada mortífera del pelinegro, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Eso estaba bien, su miedo le impediría cometer ese error dos veces.

Las luces aun no habían regresado, lo que les daba ventaja.

Con un fragmento de su energía psíquica evito que la herida de ella continuara sangrando, y se levantó con la adolescente desmayada en brazos. Dando dos pasos al frente, se concentró en el grupo de rebeldes que había irrumpido en la base, ahora necesitaba movilizarlos a todos, antes de que los agentes en la zona superior se dieran cuenta que las señales estaban jaqueadas, y que el rastro mental que inundaba los pisos superiores eran solo un señuelo.

-Devuélvenos a las muchachas _cazador_ y no iremos pacíficamente –una mujer mayor con el cabello rubio le demandó con una advertencia muy clara. Estaba rodeada por hombres que formaban una barrera alrededor de ella, y era una barrera más que física – sino lo haces utilizaremos la fuerza, empezando por los cimientos – era claro que al no ver respuesta ella trataba de presionarlo. Mandó un ligero choque de energía en su dirección para iniciar una conversación mental, pero no entró nada. Entonces notó que los escombros pequeños que seguían cayendo se deslizaban hacia los lados hasta llegas al suelo. Sin dudad los renegados también tenía talentos desconocidos. Al menos para las fuerzas del orden.

-Es preciso abandonar esta zona ahora –dijo en voz fuerte y clara, pero también fría e inescrutable –en un minuto y medio una bomba larx de _mediana_ intensidad detonara en la zona de generadores. Si permanecemos aquí seremos todos eliminados – no podría imaginarse de niño, que años después de presenciar una explosión que se llevaba hasta los escombros de una casa (como la de sus padres) ese día el mismo fuera a usarla para borrar todas las pruebas de su traición, crear una cubierta que los diera por muertos (al menos por un tiempo) e impidiera que los rastrearan cuando huyeran. Esa arma era un grado menos mortal que las de hace tanto años, y destruiría toda la zona que él había sellado, por completo, donde se hallaban en ese instante.

-¡Mientes! – gritó la mujer, dudando de pronto.

-Nunca lo hago – fue la simple respuesta, como si no estuvieran a un minuto de una explosión mortal.

-¡Mierda. Todos muévanse, muévanse! – el grito de orden fue inexcusable y dominante -¡preguntas después! –incitó con más apremio a que avanzaran.

-Por ahí no – dijo entonces Sasuke con tono neutro a la mayor, en un parpadeo estuvo junto de la mujer rubia, que al ser tomada por sorpresa por la velocidad con la que el moreno se posicionó a su lado, instantáneamente tenía un arma de choque besando su cien.

-No confió en ti mocoso –le siseó amenazante y tensa de irritación, y por un breve segundo su mirada se poso en Sakura –pero no me queda opción ¿por dónde entonces? – era un aspecto positivo que él don de Gaara lo hubiera tenido preparados para una huida, ya que la puerta a los sótanos estaba a poca distancia. Con todo, se percató que el pelirrojo solamente veía en sus visiones, pedazos de los hechos.

Esta vez eso había ayudado, pero en el futuro iba a estar preparado para la segunda parte.

Los pasos sincronizados se comenzaron a escuchar frente a ellos, muy a tiempo llegaron a la puerta de seguridad de los sótanos, donde rápidamente digitó una clave, y en silencio hizo pasar hasta el último de ellos con él mismo pisando sus talones. Justo cuando es sistema selló, los pasos resonaron en el exterior.

Gaara hizo señas para que lo siguieran a unas escaleras metálicas que ya nadie utilizaba… excepto los de la unidad de Sasuke, cuando llegaban o salían a misiones no oficiales (como las llamaba el mismo Uchiha). El moreno se los mostró y pidió discreción completa sobre la información.

El pelirrojo nunca preguntó nada, nadie lo hizo. Al desplazarse en silencio por los tuneles, con rebeldes y civiles siguiéndolo se preguntó si era obra de Gaara que los demás integrantes del escuadrón no se encontraran ese día en las instalaciones.

-_Probablemente_\- pensó. Una habilidad con la de su compañero era sin duda de mucho valor.

.

.

.

Hasta ahora siempre le pareció extraño que no le hubieran asignado a Sasuke un equipo más grande, pero en esos instantes comenzaba a tener sus sospechas.

Mientras bajaba con los civiles pisando sus talones recordó el día que supo, Sasuke también era un infractor del condicionamiento.

Él fue testigo único de cómo indultaba la vida de una madre y su hijo, los dos clasificados como empáticos buscados.

Los encontraron en un poblado colindante con la zona salvaje, todos los rebeldes hostiles con armas explosivas y láser fueron eliminados. Gaara recordaba haber ido en su busca para dar un informe completo.

Ese fue el momento en que supo de condicionamiento roto de su líder.

_El Moreno apunto su arma, sus ojos imparciales y fríos miraban fijamente a los objetivos. Solo que de improviso hizo los dos disparos hacia pared de fondo, y mientras la madre abrazaba, entre temblores a su niño, mirando al su capitán con desconsiento y cierto horror, Sasuke hizo el informe–"sujeto 394-05, femenino, eliminado sin resistencia. Sujeto, infante masculino, 394-009, eliminado, sin resistencia. Misión RS895305. Exitosa y terminada"- la mentira calculada fue la primera cosa que causó un atisbo de emoción real dentro de todo lo estéril en su interior._

Y guardó el secreto, no solo por haber encontrado a alguien más como él, sino por la lealtad que demostró en cada misión.

Regresó al presente con la idea de que todo su pasado, las acciones que lo hicieron quedar bajo el cargo del Uchiha, lo llevaban en esa única vía.

La deserción, y a esa muchacha que no dejaba de mirarlo de cuando en cuando por encima de su hombro.

-Aquí – la palabra fría de su capitán rompió el silencio en el que todos los presentes iban sumidos, al igual que sus pensamientos. En ese mismo y largo silencio todos voltearon a donde la mujer rubia, quien después de asentir reflexivamente aprobó.

-Ya escucharon al desertor –dijo con voz firme que denotaba que ella era la guía.

Todos entraron, con los civiles vacilando, pero ella se quedó atrás, caminando cerca de Sasuke.

-Dame a la muchacha cazador – le ordeno extendiendo los brazos – no te corresponde llevarla – el tono duro resultó fútil, observó el Sabaku, ya que su líder ni parpadeó.

-No –respuesta sencilla y sin pasión. Un contraste altamente paradójico al ver como ceñía el pequeño cuerpo -si la suelto, se desangra – asevero sin apartar la vista de los ojos vedes furiosos de la rebelde.

-¡Tsk! –protestó entre dientes, y maldijo – bien entonces… un movimiento en falso y te eliminó – con esa imagen, la paradoja aumentaba para el que solamente era un subordinado. Gaara sabía que Sasuke podía aplastar el cerebro de cualquiera sin siquiera parpadear, y virtualmente, sin tocarlo, pero permitía que la mujer lo amenazara y adoptara una posición dominante, que claramente no poseía. No en realidad.

Irracional. Era la palabra para describir los hechos generalizados. Sin embargo, haber sido parte de algo inesperado e ilógico, lo hizo concebirse humano, algo que jamás le pasó antes.

* * *

…

Gracias al cielo, al fin vuelo con este capítulo. Pido perdón de nuevo por mi horrible retraso y agradezco los reviews. Muchos Saludos y los mejores deseos a todos.


	4. Capítulo3-1: especial

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son prestados para esta historia que invente y espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Empatía 3: especial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le gustaba estar al aire libre.

Entre los árboles se apreciaba el vuelo exiguo de un ave con pecho amarillo. El lugar se hallaba bordeado por vegetación poco tupida. Era una zona muy conocida de acampada, y sus padres había organizado una reunión, como él lo entendía un tipo de excursión para conocidos. Aunque el lugar, tenia sospechosamente más gente de la que se suponía.

Mientras miraba a todos los niños jugar cerca del lago, una envidia dolorosa comprimía su pecho.

Las risas divertidas llegaban a sus oídos, pero él no se podía sentir más molesto.

Tantos niños a sus alrededor y ni uno se acercaba.

En su infantil mente no entendía por completo el miedo de los otros y apretó los puños hasta el dolor, por la frustración. Y en un intento físico de controlar sus mente apretó más sus manos.

Deseaba ser como ellos, participar en simples juegos de poder que no dañaban a nadie. Y es que para un niño de 9 años levantar una roca con la mente era sencillo. Especialmente si querías probar tu habilidad a los otros niños. Sin embargo, ya hace dos años que sus habilidades psíquicas habían aparecido y desde entonces los otros niños no lo incluían en sus juegos.

Todo ellos estaba aterrados de él.

Eso se debía a que el despertar de sus poderes fue francamente impredecible, además de escalofriante.

Nació maldito. Así se sentía.

Empezó a patear guijarros del camino de piedras sueltas que se encontraba bajo sus pies, con esa emoción de vacío que le daba amargura, todavía con esas acciones no lograba aliviarlo. Tenía prohibido usar sus habilidades en público, era demasiado peligroso y aun no controlaba el flujo de energía que corría como una batería inagotable por su mente.

Una simple piedrecilla floto junto a un niño que se concentraba completamente en ella.

Ojala fuera tan fácil. No, al revés, más difícil. Si él quería levantar una insignificante piedrecilla, se levantaban todas a su alrededor, cien de ellas. Unas veces podía ser tranquilamente y otras, como las dos últimas veces al entrenar con su padre, se alzaron como el estallido de varias armas, con la violencia de un litigó mortal cruzaron en aire y cortaron todo lo que estuvo a su paso. Ahora su progenitor tenía una cicatriz larga y vertical en la mejilla derecha, un recordatorio de que debía entrenar mucho más si no quería acabar con la vida de sus padres y dejarse huérfano a sí mismo.

Tragando la amargura de ese pensamiento realizó una media vuelta, dando espadas a esos niños, y enviando a lo más profundo de su corazón los sueños infantiles de jugar con normalidad. De tener un amigo.

Fue a buscar a sus padres entre esa gran reunión de gente. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era prestar atención a las charlas intensas que se desarrollaban. Cosas sobre la reciente corrupción de consejo gobernante y la necesidad de proteger la vida de los empáticos que carecían de poder de ataque.

Él no entendía mucho, pero era mejor que enfrentar el desprecio de los otros niños, o peor, sus mirada aterrorizadas aún cuando el no deseaba dañarlos.

No lo soportaba, y prefería aburrirse con la plática de los adultos.

Pronto vio a sus padres, quienes estaban rodeados por un tumulto de personas de diferentes etnias. Varios de ellos daban sus opiniones al respecto sentados junto a sus progenitores en una gran mesa alargada de madera. Unos estaban parados tratando de escuchar mejor, otros cuantos asentían o negaban, era una cosa interesante de ver.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que detuvo en seco sus pasos, fue la pequeña niña peña peli rosa que acababa de soltar la mano de su madre. Su vestido rojo se ondeaba con el viento y su mirada verde saltaba de un lugar a otro como si no supiera a donde ir. La pequeña, que lucía un tanto más joven que él, encendió algo desconocido y apremiante en su interior, en lugar donde segundos antes un hueco negro lo agobiaba, ahora la nerviosa curiosidad empezaba a pulsar.

Llevado por esa sensación de euforia empezó a caminar a donde la niña cortaba flores amarillas. A medida que se aceleraba se hacía más nítido el sonido de su tarareo inocente, así como el aumento en el repiqueteo de sus latidos.

Por un momento se preguntó si estaba enfermo, pero lo descartó ya que hace dos días acababa de tener su chequeo médico y el doctor dijo que estaba muy sano. Que era muy fuerte…

Bueno, él no se sentía de esa forma ahora mismo, con su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un nervio a la expectativa.

-Ho-hola –logró decir nervioso, temeroso de que al verlo, ella también saliera corriendo. Ella no contesto y eso le dolió más que con los otros niños, porque esta vez puso en ese pequeño esfuerzo, una esperanza que finalmente nunca tuvo. No obstante los segundos pasaron y la niña no corrió lejos de él. Esa preciosa criatura, de grandes ojos verdes, continuaba mirándolo, la expresión fascinada de la pequeña hizo que todas sus células saltaran de sorpresa. Por primera vez en su vida se ruborizo y como en un reflejo de sí mismo, la niña también lo hizo -¿quisieras… ser mi amiga? – se atrevió a decir debido a las respuestas de ella a su presencia, y más aun ante la posibilidad de ser aceptado por alguien más que por sus padres.

La peli rosa asintió lentamente, y así igual de lentamente se fue acercando a él sin apartar esos desconcertantes ojos jade de su rostro, como si pudiera saber lo que él sentía y fácilmente viera al verdadero Sasuke. No al niño que trataba de ser fuerte y ecuánime, sino al que no deseaba estar solo. Una vez estuvo cerca, ella levanto la mano y con la delicadeza de su edad apartó algunos mechones negros que ocultaban parcialmente su cara.

El inesperado contacto lo hizo contener la respiración.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver sus pecas rosadas esparcidas en sus mejillas y nariz. Lo suave que se veía su piel, y la mirada amable e inocente en sus ojos. Una mirada dedicada a él.

_Mía_.

La palabra por si misma era extraña, pero la sensación de pertenencia era indudable.

-Aléjate de él niña – la voz hizo respingar a la pequeña, que volteó algo alarmada en dicha dirección. Unos cinco niños mayores que le pequeño Uchiha formaron una dispareja fila india a unos pasos de ellos dos y sus miradas iban desde la temerosa, hasta la despreciativa –él te va a lastimar.

El pecho del moreno de nueve años se hundió ante tal acusación. No podía negarla porque era cierta, ahí estaba su padre como muestra. Y demás accidentes por no saber controlar sus dones, donde más de uno salieron heridos. Incluso llegaron a decirle asesino.

A su edad la sola idea de haber matado a alguien, inclusive si era por accidente, le daba arcadas.

Para su renovada sorpresa, la pequeña no se movió de su lado. Más bien frunció sus cejas rosadas a los niños mayores que se habían acercado y les saco la lengua con arrebato.

Por primera vez en toda esa tarde empezó a divertirse, y una tenue sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-no sea tontita –dijo el niño mayor de ese grupo, tratando de engatusar a la pequeña – nosotros de cuidaremos y puedes divertirte más. Te compramos un helado su quieres - su sonrisa trataba de ser indulgente y la verdad era que su aspecto era por mucho, mejor que el de Sasuke. Sus suaves cabellos rubios brillaban, hacia ondas en su frente, y sus ojos era de un gris plata tan claro que parecía brillar a la luz, además que no tenía en su piel un solo rasguño como los que el mismo había adquirido con el arduo entrenamiento de su padre –ven…–el tono era amistoso y el muchachito rubio le ofreció la mano a la pequeña.

Sasuke apretó los puños con renovada frustración. Si fuera un niño promedio, podría decir algo reclamar o pelear. Pero no lo era y si descontrolaba, aunque fuera un poco, era capaz de matar a alguien. De hacerlo pedazos.

Trago pesado. No mataría, incluso si eso le partía en dos y arruinaba todas sus esperanzas.

Con estupefacción vio como, una vez más la niñita despreciaba al otro niño dando un guantazo a la mano que este le ofrecía.

-¡No! –Exclamó ella enojada –¡_es yi amigo!_ –Dijo convencida, aferrada como una lapa al brazo infantil del joven moreno que no se movió de estupefacción- ¡vete, shu, lo lastimas! –las palabras lo tomaron desprevenido y respingo.

¿Cómo sabía ella que le dolía?

-¡Como quieras niña tonta! –eso fue lo último que supieron de ese grupo.

Durante toda la tarde la peli rosa no soltó su mano y continuó observándolo abstraída en alguna cosa desconocida que él pudiera poseer. Su frustración se desvaneció por la alegría de poder jugar con alguien.

A pesar que la madre de la niña le dio una mirada ansiosa, también hubo en eso ojos tan verdes como los de la pequeña Sakura, una chispa de entendimiento. La dejo a su cargo esa tarde, jugaron mucho mientras los adultos continuaban con el debate.

Todavía con la notoria diferencia de edades, y las palabras que Sakura no lograba pronunciar bien, él no se podía sentir más feliz.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir una tristeza más profunda se introdujo en él. La idea de no verla más era angustiosa. Y por lo visto no solo él se sentía así.

-¡No, no, _me vo con Sasu-un_!- gritaba ella apretada a su tronco como si él fuera un salvavidas –h_e queyo coo Sasuk-un_ \- lloriqueó. Sasuke acarició sus cabellos rosas para calmarla, aunque él se sentía igual de agitado.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun –dijo entonces la mamá se Sakura -ayúdame a que te suelte, trata de aflojar sus manos de tu cuerpo – pero por primera vez en su corta existencia estuvo enormemente tentado a aferrarse a la peli rosa igual que ella lo hacía a él. Sin embargo, los cansados ojos verdes de la mujer mayor lo miraban con anhelo y con un brillo incomodo que no supo identificar.

Suspiró.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

\- Oi, Sakura – él levanto su redonda carita con sus dos manos –me aprietas mucho –ante su afirmación ella dejo de apretarlo, pero de todas maneras se aferró a su camisa blanca.

Las miradas de los únicos cuatro adultos que quedaban, se mantenían sobre ellos dos.

Era extraño que los mayores estuvieran tan callados y a la espera.

-¿_Mamaña bujamos ota vee_? – la lagrimitas era pequeñas gotas en la comisura de los verdes ojos, y el infantil Uchiha se sintió conmovido por la inocencia de ella y su fuerte deseo de permanecer a su lado -¿shii?

No quería irse y la abrazó con la incertidumbre de si volvería a verla.

-Sí, mañana vamos a jugar otra vez – solo que no sabía, y no creía que eso fuese probable. Solo con esas palabras la niña se soltó de su ropa y le dio los brazos a su madre.

-Muy bien hijo – lo elogio su padre con orgullo y gravedad como si supiera algo que el mismo desconocía. Y mientras veían como la otra familia iba a su transporte dinámico, algo por dentro lo lastimaba.

Más tarde atravesaba la carretera en silenció, su madre dormía profundamente, y solo su padre y él iban despiertos.

-¿papá? – llamó la atención del mayor sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Sí? –fue todo lo que dijo concentrado al frente.

-¿volveré a jugar con Sakura? – algo que necesitaba saber, en lo que no podía dejar de pensar todavía si la pequeña tenía tan solo 3 años y el 9, estar con ella lo alegraba.

-Sí hijo... –suspiró Fagaku dándoles a su voz un tono comprensivo - Mañana se mudan a la casa vecina – las palabras fueron como una cascada que le inundó de renovada energía.

-¡¿De verdad, papá?!- prácticamente salto el muchachito en su asiento. Ese asomo emocional no propio de él, de dio vergüenza –yo…

-De verdad Sasuke – la diversión destilaba en la voz de su padre, y por una vez esa cara cansada del hombre que era su progenitor y entrenados sonrió en su dirección con un brillo pícaro que lo ruborizo.

-¿queeeé?

-Nada Sasuke, nada – le dijo el mayor sin perder ese brillo que lo cohibía.

_No se podía imaginar que in año después, cuando pensó que sería feliz y veía en esa pequeña algo más que a una familia, le arrebatarían todo en unas cuantas horas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bien, este es el especial de cómo se conocen Sasuke y Sakura. Espero le haya gustado. Pienso hacer dos especiales más entre capítulos ya que ellos conviven por un año (como amiguitos) antes de que pase lo del primer capítulo.

Muchos saludos

Correcciones en un mes.


End file.
